An Odd Twist of Fate
by XxSilverXTearsxX
Summary: Shiori was only a toddler when her family was killed. Raised by the Kazekage with his other children she grew strong but he feared she made her siblings soft, so he sent her away hoping they never crossed paths again. GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

An anbu black op burst into the Kazekages' room panting as he stood in the door frame his arm still on the outstretched door. "Kazekage! The Yatsuki family has been killed!" The Kazekage slowly turned around with a frown on his face.

"How did this happen?"

"We're not sure, a patrol through the village spotted Hanna and Taro hanging upside down outside their home. They were barely recognizable." The anbu behind the blue and white porcelain hawk mask shuddered as he recalled the sight. "Strangely, their daughter was still in her bed sleeping. It looks as if she had never woken up."

"That is strange." The Kazekage looked out the window of his home staring at the village. Every house was dark, except one. The Yatsuki family home barely visible from the window. "Shiori is around Gaaras' age, correct?" He turned his head slightly catching the quick nod and the confident 'Yes sir.' "She will be allowed to live in this house. We will put her in a room tonight and explain in the morning. There is a spare room next to Temari, make sure not to wake her."

The anbu nodded before vanishing in a swirl of sand, a little while later returning with a sleeping toddler with black hair in his arms as he walked into the spare room. It only contained a bed and a dresser but it would have to do for now. He laid her on the bed gently making sure her teddy bear didn't roll off the bed before leaving once more.

Morning came slowly to Kazuma. He stood in the kitchen, tired while pouring himself some tea to hopefully wake himself up. Slowly sipping the steaming tea he sat in his chair only looking up from his cup once her hear the soft padding of little feet make his way toward him. Shiori rubbed her eyes just outside the kitchen her torn teddy clutched in one of her hands swaying as she rubbed her eyes to wipe the sleep away. As her blue eyes opened she gazed at the Kazekage sitting before her, the brown bear skimming the floor with dirty paws.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" her whisper barely carried to the table and Kazuma leaned towards her in order to hear.

"Your parents are dead."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly in the sky beating down upon everything its' light touched. Five children were at the play ground, a young girl was building a sand castle, a young boy carrying over some stones for decorations and three older boys playing ball on the other side of the area. "This will be the best sand castle ever!" With blue eyes gleaming she turned her head to her companion, his red hair looking as if it were on fire in the sun. When he didn't answer she pouted leaning in before him so she was in his view sideways her black hair brushing against the ground her teddy in his lap. "Don't you think so too?" Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she looked at him hopefully.

"Of course it will Shiori. It will be great." Shiori let out a shout of joy as she hugged him from the side.

"Yes it will! Because you're helping Gaara, so it will be the best!" She smiled happily as she started working on the castle once more.

"Hey watch out!" The two looked up to see an orange ball flying towards them and watched it until it soared over their heads. Gaara stood up and tugged the ball out of a thorny bush sand covering his skin so he would not get hurt as he reached in hurriedly. He turned around with the sphere in his grasp and a small smile on his face as he started walking towards the boys.

"Here's your ball." He held it out in front of him so they could take it back before one started backing away.

"Get away you freak!" The oldest turned and ran away as the last of the three tripped over his feet and landed in the dirt. Sand slowly snaked over the boys leg and dragged him closer to Gaara. His pleads for help fell on deaf ears.

"I just wanted to play." Gaara whispered as the sand dragged the boy closer. The blonde boy on the ground was trying to to pull him self away leaving trails of where his fingers gripped the dark soil.

Shiori ran over and hugged Gaara softly. "Let him go." When Gaara didn't respond she pulled on his sleeve. "Gaara let him go." The sand started unwinding from the other boys leg and she walked over and stomped on his hand. "Stop being so mean! So he's a little different but you don't have to be so mean to him!" She yelled in his face and unbeknownst to her, her shadow and others around her started writhing on the ground stretching out to reach her.

The boy stood up holding his hand, horror etched on his face looking between the two kids before him. "You, you monsters. Stay away from me! Leave me alone!" He ran away leaving behind a saddened Gaara, and an angry and confused little girl.

"Gaara?" She turned to look at her closest friend noticing his heartbreaking expression. "Why did he call me a monster?" She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Uncle Yashamaru says it's because they're scared of me. So I guess they're scared of you too now.." He trailed off as sand brought over Shioris' teddy.

"But why was he scared of me? I just stepped on his hand.. I didn't do much." She bit her lip feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"You didn't see them?" Shiori shook her head in his chest. "When you were angry, the shadows moved. The moved like snakes as they tried to get closer to you. They were like snakes whose tailed were nailed to a board so they couldn't leave their spot, but they tried. I guess that's why he was afraid."

"The, the shadows moved?" Gaara nodded and her eyes widened. "B-but how?"

"I don't know Shiori." Shiori bit her lip lightly thinking.

"Gaara, can we go home? I don't want to play anymore." Gaara started walking with her at his side. "Father won't be happy." She whispered. Gaaras' eyes hardened.

"He never is."

A/N; Now these first few chapters are going to be short. Lol But don't worry they're are going to get longer soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiori slid off her sandals stepping onto the wood floor of her home, a small brown bag clutched in her hands. 'Gaara's' sure to be upset about what happened earlier. Hopefully these will cheer him up.' Shiori smiled softly looking at the paper bag in her hand as she rushed to Gaaras' room. "Temari, have you seen Gaara?" she walked down the hallway trying not to make a sound as she searched for her friend.

"No, you know how he is." Temari's' voice was faint meaning she was probably downstairs and the noises coming from Kankuro's' room sound like he's too busy with his puppets to help her. She reached the end of the hallway and opened the door that lead to the roof quickly climbing the stairs to find Gaara sitting on the stone railing across from her.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." Gaara turned his head as she stepped closer before sitting next to him. "I brought your favorite sweets, strawberry daifuku." She held up the bag tilting the edges up and down as Gaara smiled at her when she opened the bag.

"Thank you." He took a bit of the sweet returning his gaze to the village.

"How are you doing?"

"I tried to bring the boy medicine earlier, the one I hurt, I even apologized, and he slammed the door in my face. I was just trying to help. I didn't mean to hurt him." Gaara sniffled, tears starting to fall onto his cheeks. "Do you think I'm a monster? Do you hate me like everyone else?" He whispered softly not looking at the raven haired girl beside him, his daifuku sat forgotten in his hands.

Shiori looked at his shocked and made him face her. "No, I don't think you're a monster. And I could never hate you Gaara. Never. You believe me right?" Gaara nodded. "Good."

Shiori took a bite of a daifuku when Gaara's sand sprung up protecting him from kunai that had been thrown. "Ow! Ow Gaara it hurts." Gaara turned with wide eyes and looked beside him. The sand hadn't covered Shiori and a kunai had embedded itself in her shoulder. Gaara moved off of the railing the sand sending the kunai back towards their attacker.

"Good, very good." Every single kunai was deflected crashing onto the ground.

Gaara pulled out the kunai as gently as he could as Shiori wiped away her tears. The shadows all around them started squirming causing Gaara and the ninja to start as Shiori watched them fascinated. "How..?" She trailed off not even knowing what to say. Gaara's sand enveloped the ninja as Gaara made the sand rise into the air before using what he called 'sand burial'. The body of the ninja fell to the ground with a sickening thud as Gaara walked towards him.

Slowly and shaking Gaara pulled off the mask hiding the strangers face to reveal Yashamaru. "Why?" Shiori walked over placing her hands on his shoulders. "Why did you do it Yashamaru? Why?"

"It was an order. From the Kazekage, your father." His uncle coughed up blood splattering the pair beside him.

"My father?" Gaara's tears splattered the stone floor before he looked up at his uncle with hope. "So you followed an order. You had no choice. You had to do it." His blue eyes shimmered as more tears raced down his cheeks.

"No Gaara. I had a choice." Yashamaru turned to face him almost smiling.

"Then why?" Gaara's voice trembled clenching his small fists into the fabric of his pants. "Why did you do it?"

"Perhaps because deep in my heart, I hated you. I tried to love you, but you took away my sister. Everyone hates you, even your mother had hated you. You were born with no one who loved you. Your mother chose the name Gaara, for her hatred of the village, not of her love of you." He closed his eyes tightly. "This is it. Please die."

Hidden exploding tags went off as Gaara's sand rushed to protect him from the blast. When the sand fell all that was before him was a giant crater where his uncle had been. "Gaara?" Shiori hugged him gently as he turned around burrowing his face in her shirt sobbing as she gripped him closer rocking back and forth gently.

Sand suddenly exploded around them rushing to Gaara's forehead, and his screams echoed around the village. When the sand finally subsided, his forehead was covered in blood that gushed from a symbol the sand carved into his flesh. The kanji read love.

– –

A/N; I don't think I described the last part very well... but I tried. :/ Oh well. Tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

"Temari? Will you come outside and play?" Shiori stood outside the older girls bedroom door with a bottle of bubbles in her hand. Temari opened the door smiling.

"Sure Shi, wanna grab Kankuro? And if you want you can bring Gaara outside too." Temari bent down ruffling the young girls hair.

"Really!" Shiori was already halfway down the hall before she turned around. "You didn't forget what today was did you?" Temari laughed shaking her head as the girl she thought of as her younger sister screamed happily while calling for Kankuro and Gaara, Temari following her slowly.

"Happy birthday Shiori." Gaara handed her his gift once they were in the backyard with a faint blush on his cheeks. It was a small package decorated with moons and Shiori carefully unwrapped the gift folding the paper into a neat square before looking at what she got. Pulling the lid off the white box she gasped smiling widely and enveloped Gaara in a hug.

"Oh thank you. Thank you Gaara!" She pulled out a silver charm bracelet with alternating clear and black stones caged in wire dangling shining rainbows as the sun hit it. Gaara's blushed deepened as he muttered a reply. She clipped it onto her wrist smiling the entire time as Temari stepped forward holding out her present.

"Here, I hope you like it." Temari smiled happily her eyes closed. The box had been wrapped in plain paper and inside laid two fans. "The gaurdsticks and ribbing are made of tempered steel. So they won't break easily. And the steel also stretches across the leaves and it's sharpened in case you're in close combat when you become a kunoichi." The leaves were black, and the symbol of the Sand village was engraved on the gaurdsticks.

Shiori was shocked. "Temari, they're wonderful! Thank you." Shiori hugged her sister still clutching the fans in one hand.

"Hey, are you going to forget about me?" Kankuro placed his hands on Shioris' shoulders and she tilted her head up to look at him. He moved his hand and fished in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a small glass ball.

"You're giving her one?" Temari sounded shocked.

"Why not? She's family right?" Kankuro smiled before placing it in Shiori's palm.

"But, what is it?" She looked up at him with big blue eyes curiously.

"This ball lets you talk to people who are far away as long as they have one too. Temari, Gaara and I both have one. I thought you would like it." Shiori tucked her fans into pockets in the large sleeves as she took the ball carefully, the blue fabric of her sleeves falling past her elbow.

"Thank you so much." She smiled at the three that now stood before her. "All of you thank you." She placed the sphere in her pocket and held up the bottle of bubbles. "Can we play now?" She giggled softly as she held out the wand.

"Of course." Temari bent slightly as she grabbed the wand and blew the bubbles as Shiori made Kankuro and Gaara run around with her trying to pop them before they hit the ground.

A few hours past and the sun was at it's highest point in the sky. "Temari, can you show me some moves with the fans?" Shiori pulled her fans out and opened them as Temari showed her how, as Kankuro leaned against his house fixing a puppet and as Gaara stood watching.

Suddenly a shinobi appeared before them. "Lord Kazekage would like to see Shiori." They all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him.

"Did he say why?" Temari asked, Gaara started walking towards Shiori and his sister.

"No." He disappeared once more and Shiori looked at her friends fearfully.

"I'll go with you." Gaara stood next to Shiori as they started walking towards his father's office. Shiori grabbed his hand as the building came into sight.

"You'll stay right?"

"Of course."

They reached the office, standing outside the door as Shiori raised a shaking hand and knocked softly. "You may enter." She pushed the door open enough for her and Gaara to slip inside and Kazuma looked up, sighing as he set down his pen. "Gaara you may leave."

"No, I'm staying." He ignored his fathers glare and stood his ground.

"Fine." He growled slightly. "Shiori, you are being moved to train in the Village Hidden in the Leaf."

"But Father!"

"No buts Gaara! It is for the best, She has been making you and your siblings weak, and the Hokage has already accepted. Shiori you will be leaving tomorrow afternoon, your clothes have already been packed, pack anything else you wish to have."

Shiori stood staring at the wall behind the Kazekage shaking at Gaara's side. She only looked away when Gaara shook her shoulder and had her look beside her. Her shadow was no longer connected to her and it was making it's way towards the Kazekage until it was right behind him. And Shiori and Gaara watching in shock as the shadow raised to stand behind Kazuma. "No, don't." Shiori whispered softly gripping Gaara's hand tighter. The shadow turned it's head to look at her before sinking back down and reappearing at her feet as if it had never moved.

"Come on Shiori,we need to tell Kankuro and Temari." Shiori stood in shock almost rooted to the spot as Kazuma looked at her in confusion.

"Alright Gaara." She finally turned away and they started walking back to his house. "Did I really?" Blue met blue as they looked at each other and he smiled softly.

"You did. I told you they moved before. You did it." They walked in silence the rest of the way back to the house and saw that Temari and Kankuro were waiting for them outside.

"What did he say?" Temari asked nervously noticing their sorrowful expressions.

"He's making me leave the village. I'm going to live in Konohagakure and I leave tomorrow." She latched herself onto Temari's waste hugging her tightly. "I don't want to go." Temari picked up the sobbing girl petting her hair.

"Shiori, how old are you now?" Shiori sniffled looking at her with puffy eyes.

"Seven." her whisper was so low it was barely audible.

"That means you have to be strong ok? You're going to be a ninja in a few years and you'll need to be strong. You're going to have to be brave in order to go on missions and protect your village." She poked Shiori's nose. "And no matter where you are, you'll always be my little sister."

Shiori wiped her eyes her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I'll be strong."

"Oh and don't forget my present to you, we all have one if you ever need to talk." Kankuro and Gaara walked over. "We'll always be here for you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Class, class quiet down." Iruka yelled after a few failed attempts at asking and being ignored, his face now red as a tomato. One bow raised his head wiping his eyes as he looked around tiredly and leaned in to the boy next to him whispering in his ear. "Now that I have your attention, I'd like to introduce a new student. Everyone this is Shiori Yatsuki." He pulled the shy girl from behind him as snickers sounded throughout the class. "She previously lived in Sunagakure and has recently moved here."

Shiori flicked her head so her hair was no longer covering the entirety of her face, yet the raven colored strands fell back covering her left eye. Her sleeves draped over her hands hiding that she nervously picked at her fingertips behind the dark blue cloth. Shiori raised her hand in a wave her wide sleeve falling down to her elbow before letting her hand fall back down at her side. "You may take a seat now Shiori."

"Alright." She walked to the back of the class and sat down at the last table in the chair next to the window. 'It's so different here.' She sniffled softly while blinking rapidly to hold back tears. 'I must be strong.' She reached down feeling the cold steel of the fans Temari gave her tracing the symbol of her home village that showed above the black sash she wore above her hips.

"Hiya!" Shiori reacted quickly, the fan she had been holding open and pressed against the other persons' neck. The boy gulped making the blade raise and then settle in the position it had been in before.

"Shiori! What do you think you're doing!" Iruka ran over grabbing the girls' wrist.

"I'm sorry. He startled me sensei. I didn't mean to." Iruka shook his head releasing her hand.

"Be more careful Shiori. I don't want any more accidents in my class." He walked away dragging a hand down his face. 'How did she move so fast? How did she not kill him? She hadn't even turned her head.' He finally made his way down to the front of the class.

Shiori bit her lip looking at the boy on her right who was holding his neck. Whispers spread through the class like wildfire as She snapped her fan shut. "I'm sorry. I'm used to having to react fast." The boy before her had shaggy brown hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a tight dark red shirt with a navy vest unzipped. His black pants tucked into boots and a wide white belt hung off his left hip.

"It's fine." He smiled at her causing Shiori to look at him in confusion. "My name's Hoshi."

"Are you alright Hoshi? She didn't hurt you did she?" The newcomer tossed Shiori a glare causing her to bite her lip. His gray eyes narrowed before looking back at Hoshi. He had spiky light blonde hair and wore a tight forest green vest zipped all the way up, a fishnet shirt underneath, with black pants and a belt wrapped around his hips.

"I'm fine Miroku. She didn't mean to do it and besides it's my fault I'm the one who startled her." Hoshi pushed his friends hands away with a scowl. Hoshi sat down next to Shiori. "Sorry about him." He jerked his head towards Miroku who sat down next to Hoshi. "He's a very good friend of mine, almost like an older brother to me." He scratched the back of his head.

"I have friends like that. Kankuro, Temari and Gaara their father took me in when my parents were killed so they've always been like family." Shiori smiled softly running her fingers once more over the Sunagakure symbol etched into the metal.

"Everyone outside, we're going to practice throwing kunai and shuriken." Everyone cheered, rushing out of the door, Shiori walking behind everyone so she didn't get lost. She couldn't see Hoshi or Miroku in the crowd. "Hi there Shiori." A small voice sounded right next to her and Shiori turned her head quickly. Next to her was a girl with lavender eyes and short black hair wearing a jacket. "I'm Hinata."

"Hiya." They walked in silence until they reached the doors that headed to the practice area.

"How do you like it here so far? When did you move here?"

"I got here yesterday, so I don't know yet." Shiori scratched her neck. "I don't know what to do."

"Oh." Hinata lead her to the end of the line. The last person happened to be Hoshi.

"Naruto, take the kunai. It's your turn." Iruka called out.

"Oh this should be good." A boy with a dog on his head snickered watching, anticipation flashing in his eyes. A blonde dressed in orange stepped forward, aimed, and missed every single target. One didn't even get close.

Naruto pouted as he stepped back allowing the next person to step up. A boy in a black shirt, white shorts, and had black hair that stood up. He hit every single target. "That's just like Sasuke." A girl with pink hair whispered. "He's the greatest." The other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Finally the line was down to Shiori. She grabbed the five kunai, and in rapid succession threw them at the target, hitting the center each time. A few gasps sounded behind her. "Looks like Sasuke has competition. We have two students who look like they will be great ninja."

Shiori walked back to her spot passing Hinata who gave her a smile. She stoop watching when Miroku leaned forward. "Good job."

"Oh, Thank you Miroku." Shiori smiled brightly her blue eyes closing when Hoshi tapped her on the shoulder.

"Do you think you could help me practice? I'm not too good." He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Of course I can."

Finally the academy ended for the day and she walked to the apartment that the Hokage had given her. She sighed and looked around at the boxes stacked along the walls. Slowly made her way to the bedroom and she fiddled with the bracelet around her left wrist rubbing one of the caged stones.

She sat on her bed picking up her bag that rested on the wooden floor as she pulled the orb Kankuro gave her off a stack of clothes.

She bit her tongue as she concentrated. Kankuro told her she had to pour some chakra into the sphere to make it work while thinking of who they want to talk to. Slowly a blue mist filled the inside of the orb and a figure started to appear.

"Gaara?" her voice shook when the red head smiled.

"Shiori! You did it!" His eyes looked sad although his face was smiling. "I miss you Shiori. You're my only friend here. Even Temari and Kankuro don't really talk to me." His head bent so that his bangs covered his eyes and Shiori wished she could hug him.

"I miss you too Gaara. You should have seen how most of the class was. Someone startled me and I almost slit their throat open with my fans. Only three people have talked to me. Everyone else was whispered or sneering, calling me a freak. I want to be back home with you."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could make you feel better."

Shiori smiled softly once more. "You already have." The corner of Gaara's lips tilted up. Is head snapped around a fearful expression on his face.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you soon Shiori. I'll miss you." His voice cracked as he looked down.

"I'll miss you too Gaara." Gaara looked at her once more before the sphere was once again clear. 'I miss you all so much.' She clutched her teddy and cried until she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Shiori sat in the back of the class, in the same seat she sat in on her first day so many years ago. 'Today's the day. Today I become a ninja.' Most of her classmates gave her glares as they walked in and sat in their seats. Only a few didn't, Miroku, Hoshi, Hinata and Naruto. Shiori hadn't spoken to Naruto much. One of the few times they had was during her second day of school.

_"Hey Shiori, wait up!" She turned around, the wind pushing her long black hair out of her face seeing Naruto run out of the apartment building she just walked out of. _

_ "Naruto, you live there too?" He laughed resting his arms behind his head as he walked beside her on the way to the academy. _

_ "Yeah! I live in room twenty-four. Believe it!" Shiori's step faltered slightly but she kept walking. _

_ "I'm room twenty-three." Naruto looked at her squinting his eyes. _

_ "Were you the one talking to someone yesterday after school? Were you crying?" Shiori nodded her head and Naruto scowled. _

_ "You shouldn't listen to them." Naruto looked forward ignoring all the hateful glares of the adults they passed by. _

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "The other kids. You shouldn't listen to them. I don't think you're a freak. I didn't sneer or snicker or whisper to anyone. I actually think you're really neat. Believe it!" Naruto gave a thumbs up. "Just ignore them, like I do with most people in the village. You'll be happier that way." They walked in silence the rest of the way and Naruto started walking towards his chair ignoring all the looks. _

_ "Naruto?" He turned to look at her. "Thank you." She smiled softly and he beamed back sitting down as she continued to her seat._

'I should have talked to him more. The looks he gets everyday, how he's treated, it's like with Gaara.' Shiori's heart wrenched at the thought. She had only been able to contact him the one time with the sphere Kankuro had given her. No one else ever answered either. She sighed biting her lip while clenching her fans, her hands hidden under her sleeves. The caged stones hanging from her left wrist bumped into each other jingling softly.

"Are you ready?" Hoshi sat on the table beside her his back facing the rest of the class.

"Yeah, what about you Hoshi? Miroku?"

"We're ready." They both replied. Suddenly all the girls in the class started an uproar. Shiori and the boys stood up, leaning over their desks to see what was happening.

"Oh ew. Poor Naruto." Naruto had been bumped into Sasuke causing them to kiss. They broke apart as quickly as they could, spitting and wiping their lips.

"Settle down. Everyone get in your seats." All the students sat down and quieted immediately. "Now then, We are about to begin the final examinations. They will be on the clone jutsu." I Saw Naruto start to pull out his hair. "First up, Hoshi Miura." Hoshi stood up giving Miroku, Hinata, and I two thumbs up.

Iruka came back smiling, "Miroku Anzai." Miroku stood up walking into the room where the test was held, joining Mizuki and Iruka for the test. "Shiori Yatsuki, you're up." I stood, silently walking down the stairs to the front of the room and past the open door Iruka following and shutting it behind me taking a seat next to Mizuki afterward. "Alright Shiori, all you have to do is create a clone."

"Seems like you should make these exams harder Sensei." Shadows rose from the floor as I placed my hands together forming a seal. Three clones appeared on my left, a perfect imitation, as three shadows rose on my right, transforming to look like me.

Iruka and Mizuki looked at each other with wide eyes. "You've learned to control your ability better Shiori. I'm very proud of you." He smiled happily as holding out a blue headband. "Congratulations, you are now a kunoichi of the Village hidden in the Leaves."

Shiori smiled as she plucked the headband out of her senseis' hand. "Thank you." She tied the band around her neck. She walked out of the room to stand in the bright sunlight outside and joined up with her friends that went before her, their headbands glinting in the light. Hoshi's around his forehead, Miroku's metal plate attached to his belt. "Congrats you guys!" Shiori gave them hugs receiving one in return.

"Same to you Ri! I knew you'd make it through!" Hoshi smiled brilliantly, his hands in his pocket as he rocked back and forward on the balls of his feet. Slowly the rest of the students came through the doors Naruto the last to come through. His head hung, watching the ground before him as he made his way to sit on a swing hanging from the massive oak in the schoolyard watching the newly graduated students and their parents. Shiori placed a hand on Miroku's arm, grabbing the attention of both the friends at her sides.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to see Naruto." They followed the girl's gaze to the orange clad boy on the swing, replacing the green goggles that had been taken off before the exam in case he somehow passed. Shiori walked over before bending down in front of Naruto, hands on her knees and her sleeves brushing the dirt that lay at her feet. "Hey there kiddo." Shiori smiled and the blonde looked up with dull eyes.

"I'm older than you by a year remember, I'm twelve, you're eleven, I'm not a kid compared to you." He looked up with a grin and the girl before him pretended to look hurt.

"Ouch, you wound me." Shiori pouted before laughing. "What's the grim face about?" Naruto looked away clutching the rope that held up the swing before him. Shiori heard whispers behind me, the whispers of parents, students, and other villagers that came to congratulate the new ninja clenching her jaw in anger.

"I failed." His grip on the rope tightened as he forced the words out between clenched teeth. "I failed again." His eyes were closed tightly, his head still bowed.

Shiori sighed inaudibly. "Naruto," Mizuki appeared in the tree branch supporting the swing.

"Naruto, I'd like to speak with you." He jumped down watching as Naruto gave her a sad smile as he followed his sensei. Naruto's shadow slithered over to me and she watched as it took on it's original form once more.

"Keep an eye on him. Tell me if he does something stupid. Mizuki's had a strange look in his eyes." The shadow heard her soft whispers as Shiori made her way back to the two boys waiting for her as it nodded it's head to show it understood, before darting off to reach it's partner.

"How is he?" Miroku swatted a fly that landed on his arm.

"He's holding up." Shiori yawned behind my hand before running a delicate looking hand over her face. Hoshi looked at the sky noticing the suns position.

"It's not even eleven and you're exhausted." His brows knitted with worry.

"You've been like this for days, are you alright?" Miroku added his voice thick with concern.

Shiori smiled waving her hand. "I'm fine, don't worry about me ok? I've just been reading a lot and haven't gotten much sleep recently. I'll be alright guys. Trust me."

Hoshi sighed running a hand through his hair. "Alright Shiori, I trust you."

"Come on Shiori, we're getting you home and you're going to take a nap." Both boys held out their arms as Shiori laced her through them half pouting, half laughing.

"Fine, fine." They walked with her to her house in silence, stopping outside her door as she unlocked it a few moments later. She pushed the door open stepping inside as she looked back at them. "You both can come in if you want, though I have no idea what you'll do while I take a nap." She chuckled softly walking inside. A small sphere on a square table in front of a window cast crescent shaped lights around the room and her gaze settled on the object sadly as she passed continuing to her bedroom.

"Wanna hang out?" Miroku shrugged walking inside toward a closet in the hall, he pulled out a go board and the stones before peeking in Shioris' room finding her under the covers. He hadn't been close enough in the past few days to notice, but as he sat on the edge of her bed he could see the dark rings under her eyes showing how little sleep she has gotten. She hadn't stirred when he had sat down and he brushed her bangs out of her pale face sighing softly. After a few seconds he stood, making sure not to move the bed lest he wake her and he made his way out of the room softly closing the door behind him.

Hoshi was already sitting in a chair, a table stood before him and Miroku grinned. "The game's on now. Are you ready to be beaten again?" He set the board down handing Hoshi a bowl of stones.

"I'll be sure to beat you this time!" He placed a stone on the wooden board with a grin of his own as he stared Miroku in the eye.

A/N; Longest chapter yet! haha I told you they'd be getting longer. i hope you like the chapter and review with any thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

"Shiiiori." A familiar voice cut through the darkness. "Shiori, come on you need to wake up." Shiori rolled over, managing to crawl completely under the covers. The voice came again, not speaking but as laughter. "Shiori we need to get to the academy or we won't find out who's in our team."

Shiori bolted upright eyes wide. "I told you that would work." Hoshi laughs echoed through the room as Shiori covered her eyes the light too bright for her. "Jeez you're a really deep sleeper." Hoshi poked the raven haired girls forehead earning a glare.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Shiori rubbed the sleep from her eyes sitting on her knees, the black sheets pooled around her legs.

"You've been sleeping since you got home yesterday. It's seven o'clock and we need to go soon." Miroku explained slowly making sure she could understand through her grogginess.

"WHAT! You've got to be kidding me!" Shiori bolted out of bed pushing the guys out of her room before running around getting dressed and ready for the day. A light purple kimono top with sleeves that draped over her hands over a dark blue skirt replaced her normal top and pants. The skirt had slits up almost the entire length to allow for movement as well as a gray halter top over the purple kimono top held up with a red cord. A long red sash was wrapped around her waist and tied in a bow in the back. Fishnets showed under the skirt on her left thigh ending just above her knee as well as fishnets worn on her right calf with black sandals. She combed her hair out, tied her headband around her neck, and tucked her fans into her sash before walking out of the room meeting the boys in her kitchen.

"Ready to go." Shiori grabbed an apple taking a bite. She turned around seeing Hoshi shake his head as she rolled her eyes and checked the clock. "Crap we have to go." The kunoichi grabbed her friends hands before running down the stairs practically dragging them behind her.

"Shiori, slow down." Hoshi screamed and Shiori slowed to a walk letting them go with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry guys." They shook they're head used to her strange behavior and continued walking before Shiori stopped and hit her forehead. "I'm so stupid." She latched onto Miroku's and Hoshi's arm shadows rising to swirl around them. When the shadows faded they were outside the door to their classroom and they walked inside.

Only a few teams remained to be announced and they looked at the three as they sat down in the closest seats. Iruka cleared his throat, a blood vessel in his forehead pulsing angrily. "Team ten, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Team seven, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto stood up angrily. "What? How can an amazing ninja like me be put with someone like him!" Naruto shouted loudly.

"We try to make balanced teams, and since you had the worst score of the class you were paired with someone who had one of the best." Iruka explained rubbing his temples. "Now sit down. Team eleven, Miroku Anzai, Shiori Yatsuki, and Hoshi Miura."

"I knew it." Miroku's voice sounded beside me. Shiori noticed a shadow gliding my way through the cracks in the floor turning her head as it whispered in her ear.

"Naruto's an idiot." she slid a hand down her face as Hoshi leaned close to her whispering.

"Wait, I thought Naruto didn't pass the exam. How is he a ninja?" He kept casting the blonde curious glances as she sighed.

"That's what his shadow just told me. Apparently, Mizuki told Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll and learn a justu and he would become a ninja. Mizuki was just using him to get to it but he had learned a jutsu by the time Iruka showed up and by midnight Naruto had knocked out Mizuki with a thousand shadow clones."

Hoshi's mouth fell open as Miroku looked at the orange clad boy curiously. "It seems as if Naruto will end up surprising all of us constantly." His team mates beside him nodded their heads.

"All of your senseis will come in after lunch to get you. Have a good day everyone." He left leaving the new ninja to themselves.

"Hey Naruto!" Shiori stat on her table turned towards the boy giving him a thumbs up as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Congrats. I knew you'd be a ninja someday." She smiled happily at him her cerulean eyes sparkling.

"Hehe, thanks Shiori." He grinned back before following the others out of the room for lunch.

Hoshi pulled out a tall bento box for them all to share and they started eating quietly.

"I wonder what our sensei will be like." Hoshi thought out loud not paying attention that he could be heard. "I wonder if he's really scary, or a ninja that's extremely paranoid or something."

Shiori shook her head chuckling. "The thoughts that go through your head."

"I did it again didn't I?"

"Mhm!" There was more chuckling on Shioris' part. Within a few moments she was snapping one of fans open and closed repeatedly nearly knocking over the now empty bento box at one point. She sighed resting her chin on her hand. "I wish they would just get here. I'm tired of waiting."

"I guess it's a good thing I got here early then." The door slid open revealing a woman in a black off the shoulder dress, her head band around her waist. Her purple eyes glimmered with amusement and her hair fell around her shoulders the color of the palest lavender. "My name is Koi Ohira, and my guess is that you're team eleven. Correct?" The three nodded. "Good, lets get going then."

"Alright!" Hoshi stood up vaulting over the table before him before following her down the hall with Shiori and Miroku walking behind them. They stopped when they got to the training grounds Koi turning around to face them, pink lips split in a grin.

"So why don't you tell me a little about yourselves before we begin. Starting with you." She pointed to Hoshi, who pushed his brown hair out of his eyes.

"I'm Hoshi Miura. I like training and reading about new types of jutsu and I hate pricks and people who insult those close to me." Koi pointed towards Miroku next.

"I'm Miroku Anzai. I like Go and Shogi, and I hate things I find annoying." Shiori chuckled silently behind her hand.

"And last but not least." Koi pointed to Shiori who was still smiling.

"I'm Shiori Yatsuki. I like training, reading and anything that keeps me entertained. I hate fools who treat you like you are crap underneath your shoe without getting to know you and I despise those who mistreat those I hold dear."

Koi nodded her head in thought. "I'm Koi Ohira as you already know. I love strawberry daifuku and I hate little brats."

Shioris' eyes darkened in sadness when she had heard strawberry daifuku. Memories bubbled to the surface of her time in Suna, getting yelled at for looking at the daifuku in front of a shop, sharing with Gaara, how his eyes would light up whenever he saw his favorite sweet and finally the night before she had been forced out of the village before his uncle attacked them. Her eyes were close to black and her shadow quivered on the ground mirroring her emotions.

"I want you three to attack me with the intent to kill. No hidden objectives, I just want to see what I'm going to be working with." Koi looked the three of them over. "And I will be fighting back." She grinned, watching as Shiori grinned to her teammates.

"This might be fun." Hoshi smiled beside her as Miroku smirked. Koi made the first move, tossing three shuriken at them. The boys jumped back while Shiori stayed where she was, a shadow raising from between blades of grass the shuriken bouncing off the black mass.

"Yes, this may be interesting." Koi raised an eyebrow as the shadow receded back among the dancing grass.


	8. Chapter 8

Shiori smirked an evil glint in her eye before she sunk into the shadows that lay on the ground. Miroku and Hoshi cast each other a quick look, nodding the tiniest amount before Hoshi ran at Koi. She jumped up and Miroku threw a barrage of kunai at her. She flipped in the air landing on the ground before bending her knees to jump, yet she couldn't move from her spot. She looked down seeing that shadows were crawling up her legs and a few tendrils had already reached her hands to hold them in place.

"Damn, you brats are better than I thought." '_Their teamwork is flawless. It's as if they know what each other is going to do and know how to respond in advance. I didn't even think to use a clone, I'm such an idiot for underestimating these kids." _Koi looked down seeing that the shadows had covered her completely and we past her shoulders. Something cool and sharp pressed against her throat and she turned her head to see Shiori holding a fan against her neck.

"You told us to come at you with the intent to kill. I must say, that is exactly what I have done. The shadows have almost covered you completely. The next stage of the jutsu is simple, once it encases your entire body either I myself attack or that shadows crush you, or impale you with spikes. It all depends on which way I choose really." The shadows started receding. "You have lost sensei, I thought better of you." The shadows melted back onto the clearing floor as Shiori snapped her fan shut, walking back to her teammates.

'_This girl is something else. And how the shadows move, it's almost as if. No. It's not possible. A blood-line trait? Possibly, but it's as if the shadows respond to threats on their own. I'll need to keep an eye on her. These brats are already giving me a headache.' _Koi rubbed her temples. "I underestimated you brats. You already have great teamwork. Hoshi, Miroku tomorrow we're going to practice Taijutsu since I didn't see how well you are. That goes for you as well Shiori." Shiori nodded. "You are dismissed for the day meet me her tomorrow at eight o'clock." Koi disappeared within a swirl of leaves.

"You know, if she was shocked today, she's going to be really surprised tomorrow. I thought we'd have someone better." Hoshi flopped onto the ground as he watched the clouds float lazily over head.

"Very true." Shiori sighed softly. "We've been training together for years helping each other in

areas we were weak in. Like how I helped Hoshi with his weapons training, and Miroku helped us with Genjutsu and you Hoshi how you helped Miroku with his ninjutsu."

"I wonder what Koi is going to prepare for us. If she can't train us because we're better than her we either need a new sensei or we will be going on missions right away." Miroku leaned back, hands in his pockets, the wind pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"No clue." Hoshi propped himself on his elbows as he looked at the rest of team eleven with a bright grin. "No matter what though, we'll always be together." Shiori and Miroku turned to look at their shaggy haired teammate smiling.

"No duh!" Shiori chuckled. "Hey I need to do something, I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow." She walked away raising a hand in a wave as she made her way to the town before the shops closed. '_Hm, what to get, what to get.' _She walked through many shops before finding something that caught her eye.

It was a necklace in the shape of yin and yang on a black leather chord. The symbol for yin was made out of the darkest onyx, yang a stone the color of the palest sand. She smiled softly noticing the two halves could be split apart and she reached for a second chord. She bought the two items and then started walking home putting one of the pendants on the extra chord and clipping the strand with the yang symbol around her neck before fingering it softly.

When he got home she flicked the light on in her room and grabbed her old stuffed bear from her bookshelf clasping the second necklace around its neck and slipping a note underneath. A shadow rose beside her silently, and she gave the objects to it. "Give these to Gaara personally." The shadow disappeared leaving her alone in the building as she sighed softly. "They're late but I hope he doesn't mind too much."

Hours later the shadow reappeared standing before her holding something. "Thanks." She slipped the items out of the shadows grasp watching as it returned to it's spot under the dresser as she looked what was in her hands. A tear slowly made it's way down her cheek. In her hands was a picture of her and Gaara, she was on his back laughing and he was smiling at her his head slightly turned to the side so he was able to see her better. As well as the picture was a note. "_Shiori thank you for the necklace as well as Snuggles-sama. Seeing him brought back many memories. I miss you too, I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk with the sphere. When father found out you had one he smashed all of ours and wouldn't allow us to get new ones. I'll be seeing you soon, the Chunnin exams are being held in the Leaf Village this year according to my father. I'll see you then. Gaara, P.S. Thank you for always being there." _

Shiori smiled happily as she found a frame to put the picture in and she fell asleep gazing at it smiling for the first time in years.

She woke up the next morning to her alarm going off and she flopped her arm over knocking the horrible thing to the ground unplugging it from the wall. She slowly sat up looking out the window, seeing it was dawn and she rubbed her hands over her face before getting out of bed and getting ready for the day.

When she was ready she walked out of her apartment tying her hair up in a high ponytail making her way to the team eleven training field. Miroku was leaning up against a giant pine and Hoshi looked like he was sleeping sitting against the tree. "Heya." She said groggily yawning behind a hand.

"Hey 'bout time you got here." Miroku rolled his eyes at Hoshi's comment. "Who will be against who this morning?"

Shiori shrugged. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Soon the three were shoulder to shoulder a closed fist before them. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." Everyone revealed their weapon of choice, Miroku a stone, Hoshi paper as well as Shiori. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." Shiori and Hoshi showed their hands and he stepped back as Shiori and Miroku held out a fist. Miroku with scissors, Shiori paper."

"Guess it's me and Miroku I guess." Shiori stood between them flicking her eyes at them both as the boys took a stance. Shiori brought her hand up with an ok to start before she jumped back. Miroku and Hoshi were still for a few moments before moving at the same time.

Miroku ducked under Hoshi's kick and brought his leg up behind him to catch the ninja in the shoulder before flipping so he was standing upright once more. The fight went on for a good half an hour waiting for one ninja to get ten hits on the other. At the half an hour mark they had each gotten five. "Alright, I'm calling this a draw." The boys split panting. Miroku wiped sweat out of his eyes and a bead of blood off of his lip as Hoshi spit blood out of his mouth resting his hands on his knees as he panted. "Do you want to rest a bit before one of you fights me? Or do one of you guys want to go now?" Shiori chuckled as they both collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily and she sat down beside them. "A break it is." She rolled her eyes smiling. Something round, translucent, and shiny floated in front of her. Bubbles were floating on the wind as a younger girl walked past.

"Hey will you do me a favor?" Shiori stood up rushing over as the girl stopped. "Can I have your bubbles? I'll trade you two yen." She held out the bills as the girl smiled.

"Sure lady!" She ran off calling a thanks behind her as Shiori walked back to her teammates. She gave the bottle to Hoshi who had sat up at her return. "Will you blow these for me?"

"Uh, yeah sure." He gave her a confused look as he blew the bubbles her way and she ducked to avoid getting hit by them. He blew some more and she started using taijutsu to avoid being hit by the spheres or to pop them and he grinned. "Well, I must say Shiori, this is strange even for you." He chuckled blowing some more of the bubbles towards her.

"Well, you guys just practiced, and since I'm giving you a break I came up with something that would let me practice and pop bubbles at the same time." She smiled as she spun on her heel to avoid a bubble hitting her cheek her hair spinning around her.

"Hi there." Koi showed up in a swirl of leaves watching the trio with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Shiori smiled kicking a bubble making it pop.

"Having fun." Shiori ducked under a bubble before poking it.

0.0.0

A/N; I know Gaara's letter was a bit O.C. But she was (and always will be) his best friend so he will always be nicer to her. That makes sense right? Right? Haha Oh well I hope you liked it


	9. Chapter 9

Koi watched a few more minutes trying to figure her team out. Miroku and Hoshi were covered in sweat with Hoshi blowing bubbles as Shiori popped or avoided them. "You three are all very strange."

Shiori spun on the ball of her left foot before sliding down her left supporting her weight, her right extended for balance as Shiori punched the bubble before her quickly standing and kicking one to her side. "Says a weak Jounin." Shiori hopped switching legs as she kicked out to her other side punching a bubble that was right in front of her face at the same time before standing normally.

"Sorry Ri, no more bubbles." Hoshi held the bottle upside down to prove his point. As Shiori pouted.

"Aw, that was so much fun to." Koi stood in the background twitching.

"Excuse me! I'm weak?" She shrieked sending a few birds flying from the trees over head.

"Yes you are, that and you didn't even think to make a clone or use a substitution which proves you do not respond well in a fighting situation. How did you make Jounin level and why are you our sensei?" By now Koi was bristling.

"That's it! Five hundred laps around the village. Now!" She yelled shrilly her face turning a light shade of purple. The trio shrugged before starting running their laps.

"At least she gave us something to do." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather practice walking on water. We haven't fully mastered it yet." Hoshi thought before he ran off to the right.

"Hoshi where are you going?" Shiori called out following him. Soon she reached a stream with Hoshi pulling himself out farther down.

"The river runs around part of the village. If we widen our circle we can run on normal ground most of the way and then try to master running on water as well. It will take a bit longer but I think we can do it!" Hoshi called out as he stepped onto the water once more lasting a few steps before falling back in.

"He has a point." Miroku walked up beside her and Shiori nodded in agreement.

"Hoshi! Come back, at least take your vest off so it won't weigh you down." Shiori had already untied her sash and taken off the gray top she wore over the purple kimono top, a simple with sash held it closed. She secured her fans to the sash and summoned her chakra to her feet as Miroku took of his vest only wearing his pants and Hoshi dropped his dripping shirt and vest next to the other clothes.

"Alright let's do this." She smiled at them taking a step onto the water using her arms to balance a few times as she corrected the chakra flow. "Woo! I'm doing it. Finally." Shiori laughed as she hopped up and down a few times and jogged in place. "Come on or I'll beat you." Shiori saluted the two men before starting of down the river as they struggled to catch up stumbling a few times before getting a hang of it.

* * *

><p>The moon hung over the village, a light mist trailing through the roads and the forest growing thicker the closer it got to water. "My legs are going to feel like hell tomorrow." Shiori laid on her back staring at the moon through the mist to tired to move. Hoshi and Miroku were sprawled out beside her.<p>

"Just think! If we keep infuriating Koi like this and she makes us do this everyday we'll get very fast." Shiori groaned at the thought. "At least it will be easier next time if there is one. We've mastered the walking on water technique so we won't be so tired because of the chakra use."

"I guess that's true. I wonder what we're doing tomorrow." Shiori murmured just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Maybe we'll get a mission." Miroku rolled on his side so he could see his teammates, his torso gleamed in the light of the moon and stars because of the sweat that had yet to evaporate. The light made his abs and muscles stand out more than normal and Shiori looked back up at the sky trying to keep from blushing.

"Gah, I'm so tired. I don't think I could move if it depended on my life." Shioris' eyes started to drift close as Hoshi laughed.

"Well don't expect me to help right now if it was a life or death situation. I can't feel my legs."

"Good to know in advance." Shiori yawned as her hand twitched like it was about to cover her mouth and instead stayed where it was on the cool grass. "Have I ever told you how much I love the moon? It brings back good memories." Her whisper caused the two ninja at her sides to look at her confusion written on their faces.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Hoshi looked up at Miroku.

"Honestly? I have no clue."

"Well in any case she now has a new nickname." Hoshi chuckled.

"What would that be Hoshi." Mirokus' smile was too small to be seen in the dark.

"Tsuki kage. Moon shadow. Kinda fits right?" Miroku looked at him oddly and Hoshi let out and exasperated sigh. "She can control shadows and she loves the moon. I think it's a good nickname." Hoshi pouted while watching a single cloud float past.

Miroku snorted softly. "You're and idiot."

"Hey!"

"But you're our idiot." Miroku rolled his eyes before sitting up and grabbing his vest.

"Where ya going?" Hoshi propped himself up on slightly shaky arms.

"Unless you want to sleep out here tonight I suggest getting dressed. And I was going to bring Shiori home."

"Oh." Hoshi attempted to stand, failing a few times before managing to stay upright his legs threatening to give out and send him tumbling to the ground any second. Miroku tossed him his clothes before zipping up his own vest.

"Can you carry her things for me?" He had already scooped Shiori into his arms bridal style, her head leaning against his shoulder.

"No problem." Hoshi walked over to them on shaky legs and he picked up the girls things before they headed to her apartment.

* * *

><p>"It's a good thing I know where she has a spare key." Hoshi chuckled as he peeled back a piece of the paper that covered the wall showing a hidden key. He quickly unlocked the door for his friends and he pushed it open so they could go in first as he flipped on a light shutting the door behind him.<p>

"Hey Hoshi, come here and get the light will ya?" Miroku's called from Shioris bedroom and he walked over turning on the light before pulling her covers back so Miroku could lay her down. The picture on her nightstand caught his eye as he picked it up to look it over.

"I wonder who this guy is." Miroku pulled the cover over his friend and looked at it as well.

"Probably a friend of hers from Suna. She used to live there remember? And you can see the desert in the background." Hoshi set the picture down while rubbing the back of his neck and turning out the light.

They were about to leave the room and close the door when they heard a soft whimper.

"Shiori?" Hoshi walked over to her bed kneeling down.

"Gaara.." Her whisper was almost inaudible to her friends kneeling by her bed. "I'm sorry, so so sorry." The moonlight shining in through the window highlighted a tear as it rolled down the side of her face. Hoshi looked stunned, and Miroku pushed her bangs out of her face softly before gently wiping away her tear sighing softly.

"Sleep well Shiori. I wish we could help with your troubled dreams." Miroku pulled Hoshi to his feet dragging him out of the room. "Come on, we'll stay here the night." They settled themselves on the couches in the main room and fell into a light sleep.

"_Shiori? Are you afraid of me? Do you think I'm a monster too?" Gaara's voice was small as he looked at the sweet in his hands. _

_ "Of course not Gaara. I could never be afraid of you. You're my best friend! And you are not a monster the village is just full of idiots." Shiori fumed sitting on the railing beside him the strawberry daifuku forgotten in her hand. _

_ "Thank you Shiori. For always being here." He smiled at her. The largest smile she had ever seen from him and she smiled in reply. A soft hissing sound made her look behind her to see Gaara's sand had protected him from the kunai thrown his way, but Shiori was not so luck and one hit her in the shoulder causing her to cry out in pain. _

_ "Shiori!" Gaara threw the kunai back before pulling out the kunai embedded in her shoulder as gently as possible. _

_ "You will never be loved. You are a monster who should be destroyed, your father hates you, your siblings fear you, the entire village wants you dead, even that girl right there fears you." Gaara stiffened. _

_ "No don't listen to him! I don't fear you." Shiori gripped her shoulder as she stood against the railing. _

_ The intruder laughed and Gaara's' sand covered the figure before Gaara used his sand coffin on the ninja. "Please die." Yashamarus' mask had been torn off showing himself to Gaara, and hundreds of explosive tags went off. Gaara's sand rushed to protect him and Shiori. _

_ Gaara fell to his knees holding his head before throwing his head back screaming in agony. "Yashamaru! Why?" Tears streamed down his face as sand rose around him carving the kanji love into his forehead. Shiori watched as he transformed into the monster that had been sealed inside him. The beast smiled hungrily at the young girl closing a fist around her squeezing until she couldn't breath, yet she screamed as loud as she could hoping that someone would come before her eyes rolled into the back of her head her screams suddenly stopping. _

Miroku and Hoshi bolted awake to the sound of screams coming from Shioris' room and with kunai drawn they walked inside flicking on the light. No one beside the three were in the room and suddenly her screams stopped but tears still rolled down her cheeks.

"Shiori? Shiori!" Naruto barged into the room to the shock of Shiori's teammates and Naruto looked at Miroku and Hoshi dangerously. "What did you do to her?" his eyes narrowed at the two his voice sounding like a growl.

"We did nothing. We were sleeping in the living room and we woke up to her screaming and suddenly they stopped." Miroku looked at Shiori as Hoshi explained and Naruto relaxed a little putting away his kunai.

"Shiori, wake up." Miroku shook her gently to no avail.

"Hey! Shiori imooto-san wake up." Miroku gave him a weird look. "Come on Shiori." Naruto looked around trying to find something that might be precious to her. '_Aha.'_

"You're her brother?"

"No, but she's like a younger sister to me." He tried shaking her one more time but it didn't work. "Shiori someone just stole your fans and burned the picture of you and Gaara." He prayed it would work and Shiori's eyes snapped open. "Hey there. Are you ok?" Shiori Looked around her eyes focusing on Naruto and she threw herself at him hugging him for dear life as Miroku scowled in the background.

"Oh onii-san!" She sobbed into his shirt quietly as he rubbed her back moving to sit on her bed with her still in his arms. Soon her sobs quieted to hiccups, and eventually her breathing evened out and she fell back to sleep. He stood up careful not to jostle her to much as her lay her back in her bed pulling the covers up.

"We're sorry she woke you." Hoshi spoke up trying to get rid of the tension.

Naruto smiled. "It's fine. I live next door and this has happened other times as well. I always wake her up and calm her down until she falls back asleep." He rubbed the back of his neck. "She should be fine for the rest of the night."

"Do you know why that happened?" Miroku sat on the couch he had been sleeping on as Naruto looked him over.

"She gets nightmares a lot. Mostly about things that had happened to her friend while she lived in Suna. She's afraid what the villagers may have done to him after she was forced to leave. She was his only friend and he hers."

Hoshi sat down as well thinking. Miroku looked at his hands feeling useless. "Thanks for helping her Naruto. You are a good friend to her." Naruto looked shocked before her flashed a smile and a thumbs up.

"You better believe it! She's my best friend in the world it's the least I can do." He chuckled before saying goodbye leaving the two ninja by themselves and a sleeping kunoichi in her bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN; Wooo! It's the longest chapter yet!


	10. Chapter 10

Shiori walked out of her room ready for the morning walking to the kitchen rubbing her eyes to try to get rid of the sleep. The smell of breakfast filled the apartment as she sat down in a chair watching as the boys cooked.

"I had a strange dream last night." She yawned and ran her hands down her face while the boys looked at her.

"What was it about?" Miroku flipped something in the pan sizzling as it hit the hot surface.

"That Naruto was over last night. Kinda weird right?" Hoshi shrugged pouring her some milk.

"No, not really. He came into your apartment last night and woke you up." Hoshi handed her the milk as the information was being processed.

"I was screaming again wasn't I?" She asked softly taking a small sip of her drink. Hoshi nodded.

"He was the only one who was able to wake you up and then he calmed you down until you fell asleep again and you slept fine the rest of the night. Miroku walked over with a plate of rice and eggs as well as some fish.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was soft as she gazed at the food before her and Miroku ruffled her hair.

"Hey it; fine alright? You just gave us a mini heart attack. We thought someone was killing you." He chuckled putting the dishes in the sink as he handed a plate to Hoshi.

"Hey Shiori are you awake?" Naruto called out from behind her door and she went to get him. "Guess what Shiori! You and your team are doing a mission with team seven today!" Naruto pouted slightly. "Although it's a stupid D-rank, we're just cleaning up a river."

"We have a mission?" Hoshi practically yelled in surprise. Naruto nodded his head. "And cleaning a river. Huh, at least we won't get wet today right guys?" He laughed as Shiori shook her head and rolled her eyes, Miroku chuckling behind her.

"At least we don't have to deal with Koi today." Hoshi and Shiori agreed as Naruto stared at them confused. "We'll tell you on the way to get the mission."

"Alright, we're supposed to me at the tower in about an hour. I'll see you guys then!" Naruto ran out of the house waving behind him as Shiori laughed shutting the door.

"Knuckle-head."

An hour later Kakashis' team and Kois' team were gathered in front of the Hokage. "Let's see. You six will be babysitting Ms. Itadakis' children. Since Koi isn't here today, Kakashi will be supervising all of you."

"Speaking of Koi-sensei Hokage, could we have a new teacher? Koi is weak and my teammates and I easily defeated her in under five minutes. After wards she just left."

The Hokage looked up from his scrolls. "You defeated her easily? She's one of the best Jounin in Konoha." He set down the paper he was holding and everyone turned their heads to look at the three ninja from Kois' team.

"Yes sir." Shiori, and her teammates shared a look as the Hokage thought.

"Alright then, I'll be putting you on missions after today." Hoshi jumped in the air with a loud 'Yes' as Miroku and Shiori smiled.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Shiori bowed slightly as she followed Kakashi and his team out of the room towards their clients home.

* * *

><p><p>

Children crying inside could easily be heard as they walked up to the house. Ms. Itadaki answered the door looking flustered and she smiled brightly when she saw the ninja were there. "Oh thank goodness you're here. Here you take Toshi." She handed a red haired boy to Sasuke who held him out while looking a the child in his hands. "Akira, Miyuki, and Riku are in their rooms. Shippo is in the living room coloring. Well I'm off." She grabbed her bag before walking out of the door way. "I'll be back this afternoon."

Shiori groaned. "Why do we have to deal with these annoying midgets." Sakura looked at her with an angry glare. "What? I hate kids." She walked inside the house ignoring Sakuras' outburst as she followed the crying up to the children's bedroom. The crying stopped as soon as Shiori, and Naruto stepped in the room. "Hi there." Shiori looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"I'll take red head over here." He walked over to a girl that looked about two years old, her red hair making her large eyes look like huge emeralds.

"I'll take care of this little girl then." Shiori lifted the young girl out of the crib holding her against her hip. "Hiya."

"Aw man, I guess I'll be watching this one." As soon as Sakura picked up the young boy he started crying. Naruto and Shiori laughed keeping a hold on the children in their arms. Sakura set him down and his cries stopped. Shiori laughed even more while walking out of the room.

"That's great. That made my day." She made her way downstairs and found Hoshi coloring with a young boy laying on the wooden floor.

"Oh you two have Akira and Miyuki. My name's Shippo." He stood up and gave them a bright smile before trying to make his sisters laugh.

"Hi Shippo, I'm Shiori." She smiled at him happily before sitting on the couch next to Miroku. "Hey, where did Kakashi go?"

"He left." Shiori sighed mumbling beside him about evil teachers. Akira scrunched her face up while starting to cry.

"Shippo, where does your mom keep her bottle?" The young boy put a finger to his chin as he thought, the tip of his tongue sticking out of him mouth.

"Follow me." He walked to the kitchen with the older girl and his sister following as he pointed to a cupboard. "You have to mix it though. The directions should be on the formula box." He ran back to the living room to color and Shiori sighed.

She placed Akira in a highchair and grabbed a bottle and the formula out of the cupboard mixing it together quickly. "Hey now don't cry, see I got some num nums for you." She made an odd face as if trying to figure out why she said that before picking the child up in her arms. The bottle nub was quickly pulled into an open mouth as the baby pulled on it drinking happily and Shiori rolled her eyes, sitting back on the couch rocking Akira.

Miroku sat down beside her after a few minutes and they both watched as Akiras' green eyes closed and she fell to sleep. "Oh thank god." She leaned against the back of the couch putting the bottle on the side table. "I don't really like kids." Miroku laughed and she shot him a look.

"Sorry, sorry." He held his hands up still smiling. "You may not like them but you're good with them." He chuckled again and Shiori yawned before groaning.

"I have no idea why I've been so tired lately. It's insane." She muttered into her hand Miroku barely making out the words.

"Her I'll hold you, you take a nap." Shiori looked at him in surprise.

"But what if Kakashi or Koi show up? Won't they be angry?" Miroku took Akira into his arms shaking his head.

"I'll come up with something." Shiori nodded yawning again murmuring a thank you before resting her head on his shoulder to use as a pillow. '_Of course Shiori. Anytime.' _His eyes softened as he looked at her, and the hours ticked by quickly.

"Hello dears. Oh thank you so much for watching them." Ms. Itadaki walked in with her arms laden with bags. Miroku was just coming down the stairs from the childrens room.

"It was no problem Ms. Itadaki. They were all on their best behavior. I must say though, Shippo wore out almost everyone." He chuckled as she walked further into her home stiffling a laugh herself.

"So I can see." She put her bags down and pulled out two leather pouches. "Here you go. One's for your team, the other for Kakashi's." Miroku bowed with a thank you as he went to wake everyone up.

"Hey guys." Miroku went around kicking Teams seven's legs as he shook Hoshi and Shiori. "Hey guys, wake up. Ms. Itadaki is here." Sasuke sat up looking around before punching Naruto who only groaned.

"Dobe, come on it's time to go. Wake Sakura." Sasuke stood up stretching as Miroku tossed him one of the leather pouches.

"That one's for you. We'll see you around Sasuke." Hoshi stood up slowly helping Shiori stand. She wobbled on her feet for a few moments shaking her head to clear her vision.

"Bye guys, I'll see you around." Shiori waved at the three with a soft smile as she followed her teammates out of the house bumping into Koi.

"Alright brats, I have some more missions for you starting tomorrow."

A/N; A terrible ending I know. I'm sorry lol This is the only mission right now that I'm writing out before the exams. I'll do a quick flash back in the next chapter so you can see what they had to do. But for now, this is it. Sorry. Anywho I hope you liked it even though it was a bit short. Ja-ne.


	11. Chapter 11

Shiori groaned rubbing her shoulders as she headed to her apartment. For the past three months her team has had nothing but missions. She bit her lip in thought counting on her fingers. '_We walked dogs about twenty times. Babysat for Ms. Itadaki twelve times, rescued a cat, ehh maybe four times, cleaned ten sections of the river, escorted three maybe four times), bodyguard twice, rescued the daimyos' son once. Was a messenger about a dozen times. Lets see, fifty-six D-rank, three C-rank, four B-rank, and one A-rank.' _She ran a hand through her hand as she winced slightly. '_Boy we've been busy.' _

She met up with her teammates at the training field. As soon as she stepped next to Hoshi, Koi appeared in a flurry of leaves. "You're late!" She pointed an accusing at the newcomer. All Shiori did was shrug as Koi fumed. "You ungrateful little..." She took a deep breath to calm herself as she pulled out three forms. "I have entered you in the Chunnin exams. Which start in five days." Shiori jumped up and down as she grabbed one of the forms.

"Oh thank you Sensei! Thank you!" She looked at the form as if it was the world before jumping up and down speaking so quickly that none of her team could understand her. _'I get to see Gaara! I get to see them all.' _Her thoughts bounced quickly through her head not allowing her to focus on anything else.

"You are dismissed for today, start preparing for the exams." Koi walked away lazily raising a hand in goodbye as Shiori walked off happily.

"Hey put him down! Leave him alone!" Shiori heard Narutos' voice echo through the village and she turned heading towards the source. Two ninja stood in the street hold, one holding a kid in the air by his scarf. Naruto, Sakura and two other kids were there as well anger showing in their eyes. Her eyebrows pulled together as she looked at the two ninja more closely. Suddenly the man in black dropped the kid with a yelp and a rock fell onto the stone street. She followed the aim to see Sasuke tossing a rock up and down.

"You little brat just you wait." He pulled a bundle off his back that was wrapped in bandages. And Shiori's mouth fell open when the blonde turned her head noticing her.

"Kankuro, leave them alone. Or I'll kill you." Shiori's eyes widened in shock and happiness as she stepped forward towards Temari and Kankuro. She looked around searching for the red head and he appeared in a swirl of sand standing in the middle of his siblings. Kankuro gulped putting the bundle back on his back.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I was just messing around. I wasn't really going to do anything." Kankuros' voice shook with fear as his eyes widened.

"It really is you guys." Shiori ran over and gave Temari a hug. Temari looked down with an angry expression.

"You look familiar." Shiori pulled away and she looked at Gaara noticing that a black leather chord was secured around his neck. She fingered her piece of the necklace as she smiled at the three.

"Well no duh! I lived with you for years Temari! Jeez, so that's how you treat your younger siblings." She turned her back crossing her arms pretending to pout but really smiling brightly.

"Shiori you know these guys?" Naruto yelled and she rubbed her temples.

"Naruto, I've told you about them before remember? Think baka." She stuck her tongue out at him while turning around.

"I've missed you guys." She hugged Temari again receiving one back before stepping in front of Gaara. "Hey you." She looked at him oddly, his eyes which used to be like an open book to her barely showed her anything and his aura was cold and distant. She bit her lip while looking at him. Shiori took a step closer before suddenly giving him a hug. Sand gathered around him before finally settling back down. Gaara stood calmly looking down at her not moving to hug her back and her grip tightened before slowly letting him go as her hair hid her eyes.

"Well Shiori, who knew you'd ever be such a beauty. How about we hang out tonight at our hotel." Kankuro winked at her and she snapped her head up while flicking a finger down at her side. Her shadow bolted at the unsuspecting ninja, the other eight looking on in shock although Gaara remained emotionless. Her shadow wrapped around Kankuros' body before covering his mouth and nose so he couldn't breath. She sighed softly flexing her fingers and the shadow reappeared once more at her feet as if it had never moved. Kankuro coughed twice before gulping down the fresh air.

Shiori walked past with a blank expression walking between Temari and Gaara. "Thank you for the picture." She continued walking Gaara watching her out of the corner of his eyes, an unreadable expression quickly flitted over his face before resuming his composure.

"Was that really Shiori? It couldn't be." Temari watched her go shock still plainly written on her face.

"Temari, she had the fans you gave her for her seventh birthday attached to her sash. Also, she can control shadows. It really was Shiori."

Shiori kept walking trying to hold back tears as she made her way towards a cliff that over looked the village. She took one of her fans from her sash, snapping it open and closed once more in habit as she tried to control her emotions. '_I will not cry.' _The mantra repeated in head even as she laid on the rocky surface of the cliff watching the clouds as the sky slowly grew darker. "I will not." She took in a shaky breath, still flicking the fan in her hand open and closed.

"You will not what?" The voice behind her was rough and deep. It was the same voice that spoke from in the tree threatening Kankuro. Shiori tilted her head back to see black sandals, and tan pants before tilting her head back farther until she could see Gaaras' face.

"Hi." Her voice was soft, almost being carried away by the wind and she saw his eyes soften slightly, although to anyone else they would still be hard.

"Hi Shiori-chan." he stepped beside her before sitting down next to her, Shiori's head following every movement.

"What are you doing here?" She played with the stones on the bracelet he gave her all those years ago waiting for his response.

"I came to be near my friend." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"You've changed." Her whisper shocked him and his head tilted down. "Why?"

"I had to become strong. I had to learn to hide all of my emotions so people could not use them against me." He looked back at her. "Do I scare you?" Shiori shook her head.

"Do I get my hug?" She looked at him with wide eyes and a slight pout as she sat up. Amusement flashed through his eyes before it disappeared once more.

"Yes." Shiori squealed happily as she launched herself at her first friend hugging him tightly this time with him hugging back. "You know, once I get back to the village I'm not going to act like this." Shiori nodded her head solemnly she had realized that once he had explained himself.

"So how have you been Shiori-chan?" Shiori leaned against his arm enjoying him company for the first time in five years.

"I've been alright. Things were terrible when I first moved here, but I made a couple friends. My teammates, Miroku and Hoshi, as well as the blonde boy dressed in orange you met earlier named Naruto.."

"The boy who was with the Uchiha and the girl in pink?" Shiori nodded ignoring his interruption.

"And then there's a shy girl named Hinata, but we don't see each other often. Naruto is my neighbor so I see him almost everyday. I've been really tired lately though, and Naruto has to wake me up in the middle of the night basically every other day because I'll have nightmares and start screaming in my sleep." She bit her lip. "I don't ever remember what they're about though." Gaara squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"I'm sorry."

She turned her head to look up at him. "It's fine Gaara-kun. You don't need to worry about it." They watched the moon for hours, Shiori still leaning on his shoulder every so often glancing up at him out of the corner of her eye studying him. The silver light made his skin look as if it was made of the palest marble and his eyes the clearest of skies. His hair glowed brightly, almost like fire before fading to black. As if feeling her gaze he turned his head to look down at her, a smile playing at the corners of his lips causing her to smile back at him. "I've missed you so much." She hugged him once more burying her head into his shoulder holding onto him tightly. He rested his chin on the top of her head his arms wrapping around her holding her close.

"And I've missed you Shiori. As much as a flower misses the sun." She tilted her head up slightly so she could see him the rest of her face hidden.

"Really?" Her blue eyes wide.

"Really." They turned their heads back toward the heavens watching the moon once more speaking in hushed tones. "You should go home and get some sleep." He placed a finger over her lips before speaking once more. "You told me you've been tired recently and have been having nightmares."

Shiori pouted slightly her expression troubled. "I don't want to."

"Why not?" He looked down at her as she kept her gaze on the moon over head.

"I'm scared." Gaara's sigh was practically inaudible and Shiori tried to hide a yawn.

"Come on, you're going home and going to sleep."

"But.."

"I wasn't finished." Gaara rolled his eyes. "I'll stay to make sure you have no nightmares, alright?" Shiori bit her lip looking at him.

"But I'll feel bad." His pale eyebrows drew together in confusion. "You can't sleep, so you'd be up alone alone and I'd feel bad."

Gaara stood up reaching a hand toward her. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Shiori grabbed his hand pulling herself up and walking back towards the village still holding his hand.

"Come on then." Heart heart fluttered before resuming its' normal pace.

They reached her apartment half an hour later unlocking the door and flicking on the light wincing as she finally noticed what a dump her apartment was. Cracks spread like spider webs from the ceiling halfway down the wall, pieces of the drywall missing from the ceiling and the window boarded up since villagers kept throwing rocks in the windows. Gaara followed behind her with a scowl on his face as he looked around following her to her bedroom. "I'll be right back, I'm going to change." He nodded showing he heard her as she gathered clothes together before heading to the bathroom leaving Gaara to look around. She quickly changed into a tank top and black shorts with a yellow duck on one side of the shorts before making her way back to her room.

Gaara sat on the end of her bed, the gourd on his back on the floor beside him. "How do you live in a place like this?" Shiori looked around as she pulled back the covers and climbed onto her bed.

"I never noticed how bad it actually was until tonight. I guess I got used to it." She turned to look at him. "I've been living here since I first moved to the Hidden leaf Village." Gaara looked around the room once more. "Where are you going to stay tonight?" Gaara stood up and sat next to her on top of the covers.

"Right here." The raven haired girls eyes widened slightly. "How else will I be able to keep the nightmares away?" He raised an eyebrow and she chuckled softly.

"Alrighty then. I hope your siblings won't mind that you stayed here." Gaara chuckled darkly.

"They're probably more afraid that I might be alone and how I normally act compared to being with you." Shiori gave him an odd look before lying down on her side, an arm under her pillow, yawning once more.

"Goodnight Gaara." She closed her eyes quickly falling asleep and sand turned out the light.

He smiled softly making out her form from moonlight shining through cracks in the wooden beams that covered the window. "Goodnight Shiori."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning storm clouds filled the sky blocking any trace of the sun. Shiori's bedroom was dark as night when she woke. She rolled over onto her other side before opening her eyes seeing Gaaras' chest and face barely making his feature out in the darkness. His eyes were closed as he rested, looking more peaceful than she had ever seen him. Shiori sat up and smiled. "Good morning Gaara." He opened his black rimmed eyes as he looked over at her.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Shiori rolled over making sure her feet hit the ground first, standing from her crouch. "The best I have in a while. Thank you, for staying with me Gaara-kun." She leaned over her bed and hugged his arm. His expression softened by the slightest degree as the corner of his lips pulled up in a small smile.

"Of course Shiori. I'm glad you were able to sleep well." Shiori smiled as she let go of his arm and gathered her clothes.

"There's food in the kitchen if you want to eat something. I'll be right out." She left the room and got ready for the day quickly. When she came back out of the bathroom Gaara was sitting on the couch munching on some toast. "Is that all you're going to eat?" She grabbed a plum biting into the soft flesh licking the juice off her lips.

"I could say the same to you." He chuckled as he finished his toast.

Shiori through the pit away as she looked out the window. "Looks like rain." She smiled happily before putting her fans in her weapons' pouch. "How about a walk?"

"I don't like rain much." Sand shot out of the gourd on his back as it caught the umbrella thrown at him.

"There. How about now?" She laughed as she walked over to the door Gaara walked over, the umbrella in hand.

"You haven't changed." Gaara smiled softly at the black haired beauty before him.

"I've changed a lot. You just can't tell when I'm around people I care about." She smiled up at him her eyes closed as she pulled on a sandal. "You've changed though." His eyes darkened with guilt.

"I'm sorry." Shiori poked his nose making a face.

"Don't be. Everyone changes Gaara." She opened the door waiting as he put his sandals on before walking out with him in tow. They walked through the village in silence for a few minutes before it started raining. Shiori tilted her face up as Gaara opened the umbrella watching as she spun her arms outstretched before she laughed happily. All the villagers on the street ran inside to keep out of the rain ignoring the two standing in the downpour.

"Shiori? Is that you?" She turned looking towards the voice seeing Hoshi walking down the street under the protection of an umbrella Hinata at his side pushing her fingers together. "Who's this?" Hoshi eyes the red head with caution. Naruto warned Miroku and Hoshi of the sand trio and the red haired boy with the kanji love on his forehead, and he wondered if he was as dangerous as Naruto made him out to be.

"Hi Hoshi, Hinata! This is Gaara. He was my best friend while I lived in the sand village. Gaara this is Hoshi and Hinata, I told you about them last night." Gaara nodded acknowledging the two before them as Hinata gave a slight wave and Hoshi nodded in return.

"It's nice to meet a friend of Shioris'." Hoshi gave Shiori a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Ri-chan, Hinata and I have plans." He smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as Hinata blushed darkly.

"Have fun you two." Shiori waved them goodbye as she turned back to Gaara hands clasped behind her back. "Do you think you should go tell your siblings where you've been?" She chuckled as she joined him under the umbrella.

"That would be a good idea, Baki told them not to let me out of their sight." Gaara chuckled darkly as he lead them to the hotel he and his siblings were staying at. He walked in the door placing the umbrella down while taking off his sandals Shiori doing the same behind him after shutting the door. "Kankuro, Temari, I'm here." His deep voice carried through the room and the two sand siblings came rushing out of the room in the back.

"Where have you been?" Temari rushed forward seeing Shiori and she sighed. "You stayed with Shiori?" Gaara nodded stepping onto the wooden floor.

"Um, could I have a towel? I don't want to drip water everywhere." Kankuro rushed to get a towel from the bathroom not wanting a repeat of what had happened the day before. "Kankuro, I'm sorry about yesterday." She took the towel from his hand running it over her hair before draining the excess water out of her sleeves and wrapping it around her. "I wasn't really thinking when the shadows attacked."

Kankuro looked shocked before smiling. "Oh it's quite alright. I get many bad reactions, just none so aggressive as yours." He scratched the back of head through his hood before he wandered back into the room he burst out of and the sounds of creaking puppets could be heard.

"I hope you don't mind that I borrowed him for the night." Shiori chuckled trying to keep a blush from heating her cheeks.

"As long as he wasn't causing a problem anywhere it's fine." Temari called over her shoulder as she made her way to the table where her breakfast sat.

Shiori sat at the table across from Temari chewing her lip in thought. "What's on your mind?" Temari looked over her cup of tea at the young girl as Gaara walked over to join them.

"Who sealed the Shukaku within Gaara?" Temari furrowed her brows giving Shiori an odd look.

"Lady Chiyo did. Why?" She placed her cup down still keeping her hands wrapped around the steaming drink as she kept her gaze fixated on the girl she thought of as a sister.

"I was just thinking maybe she didn't seal him completely. Don't get me wrong, she's a great ninja and a wonderful elder. But all the other hosts are able to sleep just fine. So why can't Gaara?" Her gaze flicked over to the red head once she finished. Temari thought her gaze cloudy as her eyes unfocused, and Gaaras' eyes narrowed slightly.

"I never really thought of that before."

"Do you know what seal she used?" Temari closed her eyes as she thought.

"It's an unnamed Fuuinjutsu. Only Lady Chiyo would know. Since she's the one who seals Shukaku." Shiori sighed biting her lip once more. She twitched a finger and a shadow rose up from its attachment from her body.

"You know what you have to do. Do not be seen." As soon as she finished speaking the shadow disappeared from sight.

"What did you do?" Temari looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm searching for the scroll Chiyo wrote down her Fuuinjutsu in."

"But why?"

"I'm going to fix the seal on the Shukaku."

* * *

><p>AN; I know this chapter is short, but I thought it was a good place to end it. I hope you all don't mind too much. haha Oh well.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days passed slowly in wait for the Chunnin exams and the finding of the scroll. Shiori, Miroku, and Hoshi had gathered early in the morning at the training grounds to spar, and around eight, a shadow silently slipped into Shiori's weapons pouch before leaving once again, attaching itself to an object nearby. The black haired kunoichi noticed, dipping a finger into her pouch and feeling the rough texture of the paper. Her face remained neutral as she jumped for joy in her head.

"Hey guys, we should probably get going. I want to be one of the first ninja there so we can see who we're up against as they walk in." Hoshi and Miroku put away their kunai, and Hoshi ran over with Miroku walking behind him.

"Lets get going then." Miroku took the lead with the other two following behind silently whispering.

"So how was your date with Hinata?" Shiori looked over at him from the corner of her eye noticing his blush.

"It was good. I received permission to date her from her father a couple of weeks ago. We went to get dinner at the grill." He smiled at the memory.

"Well I'm glad you two had a good time. I thought she had liked Naruto." He shook his head.

"She had for a while, but once you and Hinata became friends we hung out more as well." Shiori smiled at him putting her arm through his.

"I'm glad you two are happy then." The reached the academy quickly. "We're supposed to go to the third floor." A shadow disappeared reappearing a second later. "There are some Chunnin disguised as Gennin up ahead trying to hold them up with a Genjutsu over the door number to make it seem like they're on the third floor. Ignore them and keep walking." The two boys at her side nodded as they walked forward headed towards a hall where a lot of commotion was coming from. The three just walked past, ignoring everything and Shiori brought up her hand catching a stray kunai without turning her head before dropping it to the ground moving on.

They finally got to the right door with Kakashi standing before it. "Hello you three."

"Hiya Kakashi-sensei. Still reading the pervy books?" Hoshi leaned forward as Kakashi brought a hand behind his back as if trying to keep his book safe.

"They are not 'pervy'. But yes I am still reading the series. Why?" Hoshi held out the newest book in the series and Shiori looked at him in disgust. "I got it from my old man. He finished it this morning and I thought you may want it." Before he even finished the last sentence Kakashi was holding the book in his hand.

"Well seeing as all three of you are here, you may go into the room. Not many have gotten inside yet. Good luck." He smiled happily before thanking Hoshi as the team walked in the door.

There were two teams from Sunagakure already there, one was the three siblings. Most of the ninja who were there waiting were older Genin who had participated at least once or twice before hand knowing how the exam went. There were four teams from the Village Hidden in the leaves, and three from Amegakure. They sat at the table next to the sand siblings and Shiori leaned over close to Temari. "I have the scroll." Gaara heard turning his head eyes widened. "I'll find out what's wrong with the seal and find away to fix it when I'm able. Good luck with the exam you three." More and more ninja started coming in and soon the last of the rookie twelve walked in. "Hoshi, Miroku, I'm going to go see Hinata and Naruto."

"I'll come too." Miroku stood up and Hoshi was already gone. Ino had attached herself to Sasuke and Shiori walked over with a smirk.

"Sasuke, you're a ninja. How come whenever a girl latched herself onto you, you don't use the substitution jutsu to get away? If you're a genius, how come you've never realized this?" Sasuke snapped his head up, eyes widening in realization as he switched places with Sakura. The two enemies quickly pulled apart.

"You know he'll never be yours Ino-pig." Sakura taunted a hand on her hip. Shiori tuned out their argument and a Gennin with silver hair and glasses walked over.

"You're causing quite the racket. Can't you feel the blood lust in the room? If you keep going like this they'll all want to kill you." He pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose as Shiori turned to look at the rest of the room. Shadows wound around Inos' and Sakuras' mouths effectively shutting them up before letting her own blood lust be felt. All the gennin in the room looked uneasy, shifting in their seats as they looked away from the girl, one genning from the mist village threatening not to spill her breakfast. She reeled her blood lust back in before looking at the shocked faces of the thirteen gennin standing around her.

"Who are you?" Sasuke pushed himself forward.

"I'm Kabuto. This is my seventh time I've taken the exam." Everyone looked at him in shock. "We have a lot of competitors this year. More than normal." He pulled out a deck of cards picking up the first card and spinning it on the ground as he infused it with chakra. "These cards contain information about any person you want to know about. They also contain how many gennin are trying out this year and from where. They're blank until I infuse them with my chakra revealing their secrets." He flipped over the card on the ground showing a map of the nations. "This year there are ninety participants from Konoha, thirty from Sunagakure, twenty-one from Amegakure, six from Kusagakure, six from Takigakure, and three from a new village that sprung up recently named Otogakure. That's a total of one hundred and fifty-six gennin participating this year."

Sasuke stepped forward keeping an eye on the cards. "You said they hold information on anyone in the exam?"

"Yup, as long as you know what they look like and what village they belong to. Or if you know the name, I can look them up."

"I want you to look up, Gaara of the sand, Rock Lee, and Shiori Yatsuki." Shiori stood straighter keeping an eye on the last of the Uchiha's.

"Aw no fun, you even know their names. Oh well here they are." He pulled out three cards. "First is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you, also a first timer to the exams. His team is Miato Gai, TenTen, and Neji Hyuuga. Twenty D-Rank, and eleven C-Rank missions. His taijutsu and physical skills have grown incredibly the past year. They're almost off the charts, and he has no other talent worth mentioning." He put down the card and pulled the second out of his hand infusing it with chakra.

"Next is Gaara of the Sand from the desert country. Unknown Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu skills. He's been on eight C-Rank, and one B-rank mission and an unknown number of D-Rank. Wow, not many rookie shinobi get B-Rank missions. And according to my information, he's come back from every mission unscathed. Not a single scratch on him. His team are his siblings, Kankuro and Temari." His eyes widened in shock as he set down the card and infused the last card with chakra setting it before the group.

"Last is Shiori Yatsuki." He whistled looking over the card. "Her Taijutsu is incredible, as well as her Ninjutsu. Genjutsu is unknown. And it looks as if her team didn't do much training before going straight to missions. You won't believe this, fifty-six D-Rank, three C-Rank, four B-Rank, and one C-Rank mission turned A-rank. That's a total of sixty-four missions in one year! Out of all the missions she's completed she was only injured once. She scratched her arm when a tree branch underneath her broke. She never received an injury of any kind while in battle." His eyes were as large as dinner plates as he looked at the card and the nine rookies before her were statues as they went over the information given to them.

"Impressive cards you have there." Shiori walked over hands behind her back as she leaned over Kabuto looking at her card. "Your shadow isn't very good at keeping secrets Kabuto Yakushi. I'll be keeping a close eye on you, and if your master goes through with his plan, you'll be the one that gets hurt for not warning him about me." She whispered in his ear making him pale his adams apple bobbing madly as he gulped and sweat starting to form at his brow. She stood up smiling. "Good luck in the first part of the exam guys. Oh and Naruto, I can't wait to see what you've got." She gave them a salute before bounding back to her teammates who had returned to their table once the cards were drawn.

She glared over at Temari and her siblings. "How could your father agree to this?" They looked at her in confusion, a few moments later realization and shock taking over their features. "Are you three insane!" She hissed madly through clenched teeth making sure no other team could hear.

"We are shinobi of Sunagakure. We follow our Kazekages' command." Temari answered solemnly.

"Hell you don't." She ran a hand down her face with a sigh.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And none of you are going to beat me! Believe it!" All eyes turned to the blonde ninja.

"The idiot." Shiori shook her head ignoring his teammate who put Naruto in a choke hold while apologizing to the ninja for his idiocy and yelling at the blonde boy.

The smell of vomit hit her nose as she looked around her nose wrinkled as she saw Kabuto, glasses broken and gasping for breath while clutching his ears. A sound ninja stood before him smirking about to strike again. "I think I just missed something." She chuckled softly as her teammates shook their heads.

"Would everybody please shut up!" A cloud of dust formed at the front of the room everyone turning to look at it. The dust slowly settled down revealing fourteen ninja. They were all dressed in gray pants and jackets one wore a black trench coat with a high collar over his outfit, his headband unfolded and covering the top of his head. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Ibiki Morino. I'm the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam." He smirked and one of his scars stretched tighter on his cheek. He pointed to the back of the room. "You, the kids from Hiding-in-Sound! You can't can't carry on anyway, the exams about to start. Or do you wish to be disqualified?"

The sound ninja who had attacked straightened. "Sorry sir, it's our first exam. We got a little carried away."

Ibiki tilted his head down scanning the room. "Then I guess it's time I set a little ground rules. From this point forward there will be no fighting without the permission of the examining officer, and even if that permission is granted, anything that endangers the life of another applicant is strictly forbidden." He narrowed his eyes. "Any of you piglets who break that rule are out. No second chances. Got that?"

"So this is a test for little girly men?" Another sound ninja grimaced as the chuunin behind Ibiki sneered.

"The first part of the exam is about to begin. Turn in your applications and get one of these seating assignment cards and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test.

Naruto screamed in misery as everyone lined up to receive their seat. Shiori sat in the wooden chair looking around the room. Miroku was on the opposite side of the room from her a few rows down, Hoshi in the back row of the room in the middle of the row. She waved as she saw Gaara was behind her as he nodded back his eyes shining.

"There are a few big rules for this test so listen up. I'm not taking questions so I'll only say this once." He picked up a piece of chalk writing as he spoke. "One, each of you start out with ten points. The test has ten questions each worth a point, for each wrong question we subtract one point. Get all ten and you retain the points you have. But if, for example, you answer three questions incorrectly, we subtract three points and your score drops down to seven. Number two, this test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all members of each cell. This next bit is crucial." He looked around the room again, some gennin shifting in their seats uneasily. "If, during the course of the exam, a candidate does anything out of the ordinary, in other words, anything that leads the proctors to determine that he or she has cheated, we subtract two points from each member of the cheaters team."

Shouts were heard through out the room as Ibiki held up a hand. "If you let the proctors catch you cheating, you'll bring yourself and your friends down. Oh, and one more thing. If any individual loses all ten of their points, that person's entire cell, regardless of how the other two members do, will be disqualified! The tenth question will be announced fifteen minutes before the end of the have one hour starting now."

Shiori looked over the paper. 'You have to be a genius in order to know these questions. Only a chuunin or higher would be able to answer them. Good thing we practiced.' Shiori picked up her pencil placing it in the answer box making a hand sign as the shadow faded so it was barely visible as it stretched, searching for someone who knew the answers as well as connecting itself to her teammates pencils as well.

Finally the pencil quivered in her hand and started to write down the answers copying the adjacent pencils movement by its' shadow. 'This will be a breeze.'

Ibiki watched the gennin focusing on Shiori and Gaara. 'She's already done?' His eyes narrowed as he saw the shadow retract. 'Whatever she did, she gave no indication she was doing anything other than simply writing the answers in as she thought of them. She didn't even turn her head, or look around the room. She executed her plan flawlessly I doubt the other proctors noticed.' Gaara placed two fingers over his eye while making a hand sign. 'That brat is up to something as well. Whatever it is, he's doing it without turning a hair, perfectly calm in the eye of the hurricane. For being rookies they're both amazing.

Shiori's eye caught a faint shadow near her shoulder and she looked out of the corner of her eye seeing a nearly invisible eye hovering next to her as it stared at her paper. Suddenly the sound of scratching on paper was heard behind her and the eye disappeared. She flipped her test over disconnecting the shadows that connected the pencils.

For the last half an hour of the test she scribbled on the back of her paper drawing down the random designs that popped into her head. Kunai flew through the air embedding themselves in tests as their number was called out, that team disqualified. When Ibiki announced that the tenth question was about to be announced there were only eighty-four gennin remaining.

"Before we move on, I'm adding one more rule. You must first choose whether to accept or reject the question. If you reject the question and don't even try to answer it, you'll lose all your points immediately and fail, as well as both of your teammates."

"Then why would anyone choose to reject it? Are you insane?"

"Because of the other rule. If you try to answer the question and get it wrong, you will never be permitted to apply for the chuunin exams again. Not ever." Shiori looked a head as Naruto started raising his hand before slamming it back down on his desk.

"Never underestimate me! I don't quit, and I won't run! I'll accept your stupid question, even if I risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life. I'll still become Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness. I'm not afraid of you!" Naruto sat back down crossing his arms.

"I'll ask you one more time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now, while you still have the chance." Everyone's eyes were on Naruto.

"I never go back on my word."

"Good call. Everyone who is still here. You just passed the first exam."

"What do you mean passed? What about the tenth question?" Sakura leaned forward as Ibiki smiled.

"There is no question beyond the whole accept or reject thing." Ibiki explained the test as Shiori leaned back in her chair, rocking back and forth.

An explosion suddenly went off as a banner hung itself up against the ceiling with kunai causing Shiori to lose her balance toppling into Gaara's desk. "Well hiya!" He chuckled softly at her antics before saying hello.

"I am the second chief examination officer, Anko Mitarashi! Time's wasting people, let's go!" She pumped a fist in the air as Ibiki moved part of her banner so he could see her.

"You're early. Can't you sense the mood in here?" Anko looked around the room at the remaining gennin while placing her hands on her hips.

"You passed twenty-eight teams Ibiki?" She turned to face him. "Obviously you went way to easy on them. No matter, I'll cut their number by half before the next test is done." She walked toward the door in the back of the room. "I'll explain everything once we get to the new examination point. So follow me you maggots."

All the participants came to a stop outside a chained fence. Inside was a giant forest and Hoshi gulped as he saw an enormous snake swallow the blue bird in the branch right before us. "This is the arena the next exam will take place in, training ground forty-four. Also known as the forest of death."


	14. Chapter 14

"You're about to find out first hand, why they call it the Forest of Death." Anko smiled darkly and a few feet away Naruto stuck out his but and put his hands on his hips moving his but side to side.

"Oooh, you're about to find out why they call it the forest of death. Like that's really going to scare us!" He straightened up pointing at Anko. "You're just trying to psych us out and I'm not going to fall for it!"

"Cocky huh?" Anko threw a kunai her movements so fast they were a blur and a scratch appeared on Narutos' cheek. Anko was suddenly behind him. "You're kind are always the first to go," She licked his blood from his cheek while smiling evilly. "Spilling all that rich, red, lovely, luscious blood." She quickly brought up a kunai turning her head. A sand ninja had Ankos' first kunai wrapped within her long tongue.

"Your kunai knife." She tilted her hat up as Anko reclaimed it. "I believe you dropped it."

"Gee thanks. Don't just stand behind me radiating blood lust, unless you're in a hurry to die." She smiled innocently swirling her kunai around her finger as she walked off. The grass nin apologized before rejoining her team.

Shiori leaned in next to Miroku. "You know, when she first appeared I thought she reminded me of Naruto. I was wrong, so wrong." She chuckled softly and He looked down at her smirking.

"I know who she reminds me of." Hoshi leaned in close to the two. 

"Yeah? Who?" Shiori looked over at him and He smiled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You, when you're mad." Miroku laughed softly still listening to the proctor as she explained the consent forms and the exam.

"He's right you know." He looked down at her, gray eyes shining as she turned her back on the two pouting while crossing her arms.

"So mean." Her teammates laughed behind her causing Anko to look over with a glare.

"Something funny?" She stalked over causing them to sober.

"Yeah," Shiori uncrossed her arms placing one on her hip. "How easy this exam's going to be." She smirked as Anko turned purple.

"Why you! I will love to watch your precious blood splattered all over the forest floor." She bent down to her level her hands on her hips.

"And I will love to see you sputter when you realize I've made it within the tower not a scratch on me."

Anko leaned back grinning. "Big words from such a puny brat."

"Big things come from small packages. Man, I can't wait to see your face." Anko growled grabbing a kunai extending her arm to stab the girl. Shiori leaned to the side and grabbed Ankos arm holding her in place. "Like I said, I can't wait to see your face." She smiled evilly her eyes changing to green in her excitement and Anko looked at her in shock.

"Whoa, look at that chick."

"She's going to get it now." Besides the few whispers, everyone was silent as Shiori released Anko who rubbed her wrist. Her teammates watched their eyes showing a glimmer of fear amongst their amusement and the rest of the rookie twelve stared at her an unreadable expression on their faces whispering among themselves.

Anko walked back before the crowd growling. "Alright you brats, fill out your forms and then head over to that booth to trade them for your scroll. As soon as the last team makes it to their gate, the exam will begin." She stalked off sitting on a boulder.

"I forgot your eyes changed color with your mood. It hasn't happened much recently." Miroku walked with his cell to the booth and received an earth scroll.

They made their way to a gate standing before it as they waited for it to open. They felt as if they waited an eternity when it finally sprang open the three rushing inside. "If we head right at an angle we should reach a team shortly and be able to get to the tower in about two hours if we move quickly." They turned headed in the new direction stopping in a clearing half an hour later as a grass ninja cell broke through the trees. "Hiya! Wanna hand over your scroll or do we have to take it from you?"

The three before them stiffened before pulling out their kunai. "We'd rather die." A red headed kunoichi yelled out. Miroku smirked behind his team leader.

"So be it." He rushed forward in a blur stabbing a sand gennin in the shoulder before flinging him away with the kunai embedded into the bone. Hoshi got rid of another in a similar fashion and a shadow had already wrapped around the third. It started slithering into the kounichi's ears and eyes a shadow filling her mouth and nose shortly after silencing her screams. "Grab the scroll."

"Hey Shiori! It's a heaven scroll!" He quickly pocketed it.

"Good lets get going. I want to see Anko's face when she realizes we're in the tower." The team left headed for the center, a blur to any living creatures eyes as they ran through the branches of the giant trees.

Hoshi signaled that the tower was right up ahead and they slowed down jumping from their perch onto the forest floor below. The tower loomed before them and they walked through one of the doors. On the back of the room was a plaque hanging on the stone wall and the cell walked toward it.

"If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher. If earthly traits are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack. When both heaven and earth are opened together.." His eyes darted towards the scrolls. "the path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever. This blank is the secret way, that guides us on from this place today." Mirokus' deep voice echoed within the room as he turned to see his teammates. "I guess we open the scrolls now."

Shiori and Hoshi broke the seals and flicked them opening the entire scroll in a quick movement. "Its a summon! Drop the scrolls!" Shiori and Hoshi let the paper fall from their grip as they stepped back a cloud appearing.

"Hey brats! Good to see you." Koi stood before them checking her watch. "One hour and thirty-nine minutes." She whistled low as she looked back up. "You've passed this portion of the exam. Yet you have to stay here for the next five days. Tae care guys, I have to go. I have a date tonight." She winked before disappearing.

"She never tells us anything." Shiori pouted looking around. There was a door to her right and she walked through it with a shrug. A red blinking caught her eye as she walked forward and she noticed a camera watching her movements. She looked at it before moving on finding a room where the cameras had a blind spot and sat down pulling out Chiyos' scroll.

"Now to get to work." She opened it, her eyes darting right to left as she read.

* * *

><p><p>

Meanwhile in the upper section of the tower. "Anko! Anko you have to see this!" A jounin rushed to the door as Anko made her way toward him.

"What is it?" He lead her to the monitors and rewound a few tapes.

"We have the first two teams in the building." Anko leaned forward seeing a red haired boy and his team walk through the hall, he turned to give the camera a glance before continuing with his siblings. "But look at the time. He arrived a few minutes ago, an hour and thirty-seven minutes after the start of the exam. But, hey that's odd..." He rewound the tape again, another jounin watching.

"That is odd."

"What are you talking about." Anko snapped at the two and the second jounin pointed to the screen. "What how can this be?" She leaned closer. "He doesn't have a scratch on him! He made it through the forest of death to here without receiving a scratch? What was the past record?"

"He beat the past record by four hours and twenty minutes." The rest of the jounin had appeared behind the screens.

"Also the second group." He played the second tape Anko clenching her fists and gritting her teeth as she watched. "They were spotted only a few moments after the first team and look at the girl. Her other teammates have minor scrapes on their hands or in the blondes case his cheek, but the girl. Nothing. No mark of any kind."

* * *

><p><p>

Shiori sneezed looking around. 'Someone must be talking about me.'

"Bless you." Shiori looked around the pillar seeing Gaara's team and she waved happily. "Hey guys! When did you get here?" The three walked over sitting down.

"Maybe fifteen minutes ago? Baki said we were the first to arrive. I guess you got here right after us." Temari looked down at the scroll in Shiori's hands. "Is that?"

"Mhm. I'm almost finished reading it. It seems as if she left out subduing the beast after sealing it within, which considering how great everyone thinks she is, is very irresponsible. But then again it looks as if she couldn't think of a way to seal the Shukaku yet still allow his chakra to blend with Gaaras'." She looked thoughtful, skimming over the scroll one more time before she pulled out some paper and a brush with ink.

"What are those for?" Kankuro leaned forward pushing his hat up.

"It might take me a while to figure out a way to fix the seal, but I found a way to dispel all the effects of the Shukaku even its' chakra in case he ever takes over before I figure it out." She made the seal, duplicating it onto a couple more as she kept one and handed the rest to Gaara's siblings.

"You have to place it on his forehead. But one the Shukaku has been dispelled then Gaara will be out cold for a short period of time. So be careful when you use it." They nodded looking at her in awe. She ran a hand through her hair as she sighed. "This is going to take a while." she chuckled softly looking at the scroll before her.

"I'm going to go look around some more. Anyone want to come with me?" Kankuro helped her stand up.

"I will. Good luck Shiori, I know you'll figure it out eventually." Gaara stood as well.

"I wouldn't want to distract you Shiori." His eyes smiled at her before the trio turned around and left the room.

"Bye." She looked sadly out into the empty room before glancing back down at the scroll. "Guess I should get back to work."


	15. Chapter 15

The next three days passed slowly, Shiori making little progress on fixing the seal. She rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake. She hadn't slept, instead staying awake to focus on her project. Another sound ninja walked through the hallway passing her room. Temari came in with a two cups of hot tea, Miroku and Hoshi behind her chatting up a storm.

"No, not really." She happily took the tea from her sister holding it in her hands a few moments before taking a sip. She yawned rubbing a hand over her face.

"Shiori, how much sleep have you gotten?" Miroku looked at her noticing the circles under her eyes almost as dark as the ring around Gaaras and how exhausted she looked. "Tomorrow's the last day for this part of the exam, you should get some sleep." He placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him and Hoshi.

"Fine, you're right." She rolled up the scroll, placing it back within her weapons pouch before leaning up against the tower wall. Shiori was asleep before anyone could say 'kunai' and the three rolled their eyes while sharing a look.

"Tell us about Shiori while she lived in Sunagakure." Miroku sipped his tea as Temari smiled thinking back.

"It was never boring when she was around." She chuckled looking at the sleeping girl. "She always wanted to play, or train, or read about new jutsu, and she was always with Gaara. They were inseparable and best friends. Everyone avoided Gaara because they were, and well still are, frightened of him. She was the only one in the village who wasn't scared of him or thought of him as a monster and because of that they stuck together. He stood up for her and she him, and Shiori kept him from making mistakes that would have made people hate him more. She was always there for him and Gaara for her. Does she still love bubbles?"

"She trained with them once." Hoshi chuckled and looked over at the raven haired girl when she whimpered softly before giving Miroku a look. "And she buys two strawberry daifuku every Saturday."

"She still does that? She used to get strawberry daifuku for her and Gaara every weekend because they were their favorite sweets." She glanced over at the girl she thought of as a sister when she made another noise noticing tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll go find Gaara." He rushed out of the room tearing down the hallway headed toward where he had last seen the red head.

A few moments later a blood curling scream echoed throughout the tower barely being heard at the top floor. All the gennin rushed toward to sound and Gaara appeared before everyone seeing Miroku trying to wake Shiori. He stepped over pushing her hair out of her face. Gaaras' sand rushed to block the doorway, and Hoshi barely made his way past it.

"Shiori you need to wake up." Gaara leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Come on Shiori, everything's alright. No one can hurt you while I'm with you. Remember my promise from all those years ago? I'll never let anyone hurt you. Please wake up." The screams subsided much to everyone's relief yet the tears had not stopped flowing. He sat against the wall letting Shiori lean against him an arm over her shoulders to let her know he was there as he still whispered to her to calm her down.

Shioris' tears had finally stopped and she was sleeping peacefully. "I know she's told me this before, but how often does this normally happen?"

Miroku looked over at Hoshi. "Naruto would know better since he's the one who wakes her up when it happens. But I would guess around four, five times a week? It's only been happening the past year or so but she never remembers what she had been dreaming about when it happens." He looked over at his friend sadly. "Most nights she doesn't have nightmares are nights she doesn't sleep at all."

"And nights she gets woken up, she doesn't fall back asleep. But I'm pretty sure she's slept more this past month so far than the last two months combined." Miroku ran a hand through his hair.

"But that's barely nothing then!" Temari looked at them in shock as Kankuro stared at the younger girl in his brothers' arms.

"Kinda reminds me of Gaara." Kankuro chuckled smiling, sobering up when Gaara shot him a glare.

Shadows started swirling on the ground creating a large shadow in the middle of the floor before they broke apart rushing at Shiori who woke with a start once they touched her skin biting her finger to keep from screaming. The shadows carved into her skin leaving black where they had been before returning to their hosts leaving the kanji for nightmare left behind on her ankle her sandal destroyed.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes as she looked at her ankle in shock. "Well then. That hurt." Her voice shook and she couldn't tear her gaze away from the kanji.

"Shiori you should go back to sleep. You haven't even slept an hour." Temari looked at her worry darkening her eyes.

"No I'm alright I'm wide awake now." She had a drink from her canteen before a shadow appeared and disappeared leaving a new sandal behind. She pulled it on with a sigh wincing softly. "Hey Gaara, we almost match." She laughed while placing her finger on the red kanji that adorned his forehead.

"So we do." He smiled softly and gave her a hug. "I'm glad that you're nightmare finally went away. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help more." He murmured in her hair before pulling away. She looked at him sadly before turning her gaze to the floor.

"Sorry Gaara-kun."

Hoshi cleared his throat from where he sat. "Well, I now feel a bit awkward." Shiori blushed softly as she started flicking one of her fans open and closed in embarrassment.

"Sorry guys."

A few minutes later everyone except Gaara and Shiori were talking. Shiori had zoned out and Gaara sat listening to the conversations going on. The rustling of paper made him turn his head to see Shiori scribbling furiously on a blank scroll before her, pausing every so often to glance at Chiyos' scroll and read for a moment before returning to her writing.

"Figure something out?" Shiori shrugged not looking up from her paper.

"Not sure. I have an idea that might work. But even if it would, I need to be sure I can pull it off and that it works." Shiori bit her lip still writing. Gaara looked over her shoulder. Most of what she had been writing were just notes, and she had just started writing out Chiyos' seal with her improvements. Gaaras' eyes widened slightly behind her.

"How did you think of that?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. It just came to me and it clicked." Gaara looked at her quickly before moving back against the wall in thought. 'Does she..?' He cut of his thought shaking his head looking back at her and he thought back to the day his father told him that she would be living with them from now on. Her entire family had been killed, most of her family unrecognizable yet a few found near her didn't look injured at all, according to his father, yet she slept through the entire thing, or.. He shook his head not wanting to go there. Yet, it made sense in a way. He growled low enough that no one else could hear. His shadow had become a mystery that he needed to solve.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning all the gennin had gathered at the center room of the tower, a battle arena with a large statute of two hands forming a seal against the far side of the arena. All the gennin lined up in rows with their teammates facing the statue, the Hokage, and the proctors o the exam.<p>

Shioris' teammates kept an eye on her. Gaara had been able to make her go back to sleep the night before, but she still looked tired. "Alright listen up. Since nine teams managed to pass, we are going to hold a preliminary round to cut you down. It's one on one so if you don't want to continue, you may leave." He coughed into his hand as Kabuto walked forward.

"I withdraw." He spoke to Naruto for a moment before he left. Another contestant raised his hand and Hayate nodded.

"Kabuto right? Alright you may leave."

"Sasuke. You need to tell me something." Sasuke looked over at her with a glare.

"Fine what do you want?" A shadow slowly made it's way over to Kabuto who made it to the doorway. Once the shadow touched him he froze slowly turning around.

"Did the man with the snakes bite you." Her eyes narrowed and Sasukes' eyes widened.

"How did you know?" Sakura whisper was breathless. And Kabuto walked back.

"I was just checking. Seems as if I have unfinished business with Kabuto." She cast a glare over to the silver haired man as the shadow under her control made him walk forward.

"Actually, I've changed my mind. I'd like to continue." His eyes grew fearful as Hayate looked over at the Hokage who nodded once.

"Alright. But you cannot re-change your mind again. You're in."

Shiori smiled madly keeping her gaze on the medical ninja releasing him from the shadow. There was no way he could escape. One man in the back near the Hokage scowled and his headband shined in the light the symbol of the sound glowing brightly.

"S-Shiori? Why are you smiling like that?" Naruto sounded frightened and she looked at him quickly.

"Because Kabuto didn't listen, and now he's going to pay for his mistake." She licked her lower lip. "I can't wait to hear his screams." She tilted her head to the side slightly as if stalking her prey and her teammates behind her shivered.

"Man I'd hate to be on her bad side." Hoshi paled while chuckling.

"Now your names will be randomly paired together for each match." He nodded at Anko who whispered into a mic she was wearing. A few meters from the statue a panel slid up revealing a black screen orange lights flickering wildly finally stopping revealing two names. "Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akado. Any objections?" The two shook their heads. "Good, all other candidates move to the second level." Shiori and her team walked up the stairs to the viewing section. Kakashi spoke to his student briefly before making his way up the stairs.

At the proctors signal the fight started. "You're pretty pissed, huh?" Hoshi leaned against the railing next to her, his forearms rested against the metal railing.

"Well, I did give him a warning. He just didn't listen. So now I get to have some fun." Her voice was light, talking in a sing song voice as she looked over smiling at him.

"You really scare me at times." He shook his head his gaze returning to the match.

"I know, but we're still friends." She watched as Sasuke punched his opponent in the face making him fall through the air onto the ground below knocking the ninja out.

"Sasuke wins." The lights flickered again showing the next pair making Shiori smile evilly looking up at Kabuto who had turned white.

She jumped down to the area below barely making a sound. "Well come on then." He walked down the stairs regaining some color and confidence with every step. Hayate looked at them both before giving the signal to go jumping away quickly.

Kabuto threw some kunai as Shiori pulled out her fans swinging them quickly, a burst of air knocked the kunai out of the air, and two dark masses could be seen within the wind. One of the masses wrapped around his torso, the other his legs and he looked down. "Shadows?" He started hand signs before falling to his knees screaming.

Shiori twirled a fan on her fingertip watching him coolly. "I did warn you before the start of the first exam. She took a step forward the shadows completely disappearing within his skin. "Right now my shadows are slicing and dicing everything they touch." The ninja before her fell forward his hands holding him up as his body shook. He coughed, blood splattering over the floor and his hands. "They've reached your lungs," His voice suddenly cut out although he was still screaming. "And now your throat and voice box. Soon enough even your heart will be affected." He looked up at her and she kicked him in the face sending him flying before he hit the stone wall behind him leaving an indent and causing him to pass out. The shadows poured out of his mouth returning to their designated spots and she turned and walked away headed back up the stairs as Hayate called her the winner.

Everyone gazed at her in fear when she finally got to the last step and she smiled scratching the back of her head. "We kinda had a score to settle. I suggest you never get on my bad side." She giggled softly before returning to where she had been before.

The sound ninja teacher watched her, hatred burning in his eyes and she just smiled and winked. 'You're next.'


	16. Chapter 16

The next few fights finished pretty with the exception of Sakura's fight against Ino. It lasted nearly an hour. Shiori counted on her fingers, so far Sasuke, herself, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru, were moving on to the third exam. There was a loud shout from below and Shiori focused on the fight. Akamaru had been punched knocking him out and Kiba faced the ninja before him transformed as Kiba. "Naruto, I'm going to kill you for making me hurt Akamaru!" He rushed forward punching the Kiba before him. A cloud of smoke rose from his body and when it cleared Akamaru lay still on the stone floor. "What?" He turned around to see Narutos' fist mere inches from his face before getting hit.

"You, how are you able to do that? You were such a klutz in the academy." He looked at the blonde in shock. Naruto rushed forward once more punching Kiba into the air.

"From here on out this is all original!" He created a few clones kicking him higher and higher one at a time with the real Naruto at the top. "Uzumaki barrage!" He kicked him in the chest sending him flying to the ground as a clone landed next to him punching him in the gut for good measure.

Hayate walked over checking on Kiba. "Because the opponent ca no longer fight, the winner of this round is Naruto." Naruto an back up to his friends excitedly talking to Lee. "Up next is Miroku against Riku Morri." Riku had shoulder length gray hair with dark eyes which were fixed on Miroku

Miroku jumped to the ground landing across from his opponent. "You can do it Miroku!" Shiori pumped a fist in the air the people around her giving her strange looks while whispering.

The grass ninja started preforming hand signs as Miroku bit his thumb before running the now bleeding digit across the top of his kunai pouch. He extended his arm behind him slowly light glinting off of steel as a katana appeared looking as if it was being pulled from the seal on the top of his weapons pouch.

"He knows how to do something that complex?" Kakashi walked over to Mirokus' teammates in shock.

"Actually, we all do." Kakashis' one visible eye widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah, ever since my first day at the academy here we've been helping each other train in whatever area we were weak in. It started when Hoshi asked if I could help him learn how to throw his kunai correctly. We would meet everyday and bring books on different types of jutsu that we could practice. We probably know as much as you jounnin, but besides just knowing the jutsu we mastered them as well." Shiori smiled happily watching her friend below as Hoshi clapped Kakashis' shoulder.

"It's true, we beat our sensei in less than five seconds. The day we first got her. After the first few days of her not able to show us anything knew or help us train we started getting back to back missions, even ones of higher rankings because we are able to do them." He laughed. "You aren't the only one who was shocked. So was the Hokage!" He laughed some more while turning back to the fight.

Miroku waited for the grass ninja to make the first move, and smirked once it was preformed. He easily dodged the attack and appeared behind the ninja slicing off Rikus' hands. Riku screamed in pain. Miroku kicked him squarely in the chest sending him flying into the wall where he passed out from the force. He was called the winner and made his way back to the platform returning his katana to its seal.

"Nicely done." Hoshi nodded. "I can't wait til it's my turn." He jumped up and down slightly in anticipation.

"Neji against Hinata." Hinata paled giving Hoshi a glance.

"No." His whisper was pained, his face pale and he walked over to her. "Don't fight him. You know how much he hates the main branch forfeit, please. I don't want to see what he'll do to you." He hugged her tightly cause Neji to glare at his cousin and Hoshi.

"I want to prove to everyone that I can do it." She hugged him back and almost ever single gennin looked in shock. He sighed softly into her hair before reluctantly letting her go watching her make her way downstairs with sad eyes.

He stalked over to the railing glaring at the branch family member. "If you seriously injure her... If you kill her. I will make you suffer a thousand fold." He normal smooth voice had turned into a snarl, his eyes fierce as he gazed at the Hyuuga. Neji just smirked up at him.

"And if I do kill your girlfriend, how exactly do you plan to make me suffer."

"Girlfriend? When have they been dating!" Ino's shocked voice could be heard easily since the arena was silent.

Hoshi's eyes hardened the normal emerald turned almost black in anger as he gripped the railing so hard his knuckled were chalk white. Miroku and Shiori walked over and stood behind him. "You don't know how strong he is Hyuuga, I suggest you don't test him. Although, I would like to see him beat you into a bloody mess, but it seems he might do that anyway." Miroku smirked.

A cough sounded through the room. "I said you could start." Neji and Hinata both activated their Byakugan and Neji smirked.

"You should just give up. I can tell how afraid you are. I bet your team even made you come and you entered willingly so that your teammates could participate because in order to enter you need a full squad. You a weak Hinata, why bother fighting I'll just kill you."

"You're wrong! I-I wanted to prove to everyone that I was strong. I came on my own Neji onii-san. Why do you hate the main branch so much."

"Because of what happened so long ago." He rushed forward trying to hit his cousins chakra points as she blocked and tried to hit his. They broke apart with her panting sweat trickling down her forehead. She raised an arm shakily getting ready to fight some more. "Just give up, you can no longer fight." He walked forward grabbing her arm and pushed up her sleeve. Hoshi growled silently. "I have sealed off all your chakra points. You haven't even sealed off one of mine."

Hinata's eyes widened in fear before she attacked once more. Neji pumped chakra into his fist and slammed it against her chest. "No!" Hoshi jumped down and caught her in his arms the jounnins restraining Neji from attacking anymore.

"You've done enough Neji. If you continue you'll kill her." The medic team rushed over with a stretcher and Hinata coughed up blood as Hoshi sat rocking her.

"It's alright Hinata, you'll be fine and Neji will pay. I promise you."

"How could you!" Naruto jumped down and stalked over to Neji. "She's family! I swear I will beat you in the next round." He held up his fist some of Hinatas' blood dripping off his fingers. "I swear I will beat you for what you have done to her. Hinata was being placed on the stretcher and one of the medic ninja checked her pulse.

"Hurry now, her heart's starting to fail." They rushed the girl out of the room leaving a murderous Hoshi in their wake.

"I will _kill _you!" His voice was a growl once more as he suddenly appeared behind Neji kicking him in the head as Shiori jumped down and pinned his arms behind his back. She held on to him tightly as he fought against her and she started to pull him up the stairs. "You hear me? I'll kill you Neji Hyuuga." A tear rolled down his cheek as he dropped his head no longer fighting his friend.

"Come on, take your anger out on the poor bastard you have to fight." He followed her up the stairs wiping away the tear and holding his head high a stern expression on his normally cheerful face.

The lights whirled once more seemingly spinning forever before they came to a stop."Gaara versus Rock Lee." A shout of Joy was heard from Lee who quickly made his way down the stairs Gaara walking slowly watching Lee.

As soon as the proctor said go Lee rushed forward extending his arm to punch Gaara at the last second sand blocking his blow. He tried hitting him many more times before the sand decided to attack and he flipped away from the oncoming wave the sand slowly receded returning to Gaaras' gourd on his back. "Is that all?" Lee studied him for a moment.

"The sand, he's using it as a shield!" Narutos' voice was heard from the opposite end of the viewing area.

"He's not doing it. The sand's protecting him of it's own accord." Kankuro stood next to the blonde his hand in his pockets as he watched the match. "It's almost like a living thing. It will come to Gaara's defense without him doing anything. That's why Gaara's never been injured. No one can get at him. And only one person has ever been able to touch him." His eyes flicked over to Shiori who was watching the match and Narutos' eyes followed.

"You mean Shiori's the only person who's ever been able to touch him?" Kankuro nodded.

"Yup, for some reason the sand lets her in and doesn't try to block her from him. It's strange."

"I hope you haven't finished entertaining me. We haven't had enough.. blood." He raised his head up his eyes wild as the sand rushed towards Lee. Lee tried to jump over it but the sand spiraled upwards grabbing his leg before spinning him into a wall. It rushed at him once more and he rolled out of the wall quickly barely avoiding being crushed. He rushed once more at the sand ninja trying to hit him, being blocked every time. The sand rushed towards him and Lee back flipped away before sliding on some sand that had gotten underneath him. A wave of sand crashed down on him, yet when it receded he was flipping through the air landing on the statue.

"Alright Lee, take them off!" Gai smiled as Shiori looked at him Gai smiled giving him a thumbs up.

"You know, that could really be interpreted differently." She shook her head as Lee glanced over excitement spreading his face in a large smile.

"But you said.."

"I know what I said Lee. But I'll allow you to do it this once."

"Really? You mean it?" He sounded like a kid who was told he could get anything he wanted at a candy shop and Gai nodded."Thank you Gai-senei!" He sat down taking of his orange legwarmers and the weights he had strapped to his leg.

"Dropping a few pounds won't do much." Temari called from the opposite side of the arena. Her mouth opened in surprise when he dropped them, two huge craters and clouds of dust appearing.

"How much weight were on his legs Gai?" Shiori turned her head looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh not a lot, maybe a couple hundred pounds?" He ran his thumb across his chin as he thought. "Yes, I think that's right."

"Yes, now I can move freely!" Lee jumped off the statue before disappearing and Gaaras' eye widened in surprise. The mini Gai attacked Gaara again punching through the sand easily as Gaara turned his head in surprise his arms no longer held across his chest. Lee attacked from the other side once more punching through the sand.

Gaara kept turning his head to slow to catch were his opponent was. Lee flipped into the air coming down kicking Gaara on the top of his head forcing his chin to slam against his chest. A mark appeared on one of his cheeks as he looked up.

"Yes Lee! Let the power of youth explode!" Gai did his nice guy pose as he praised his student. Lee rushed forward and Gaara sent out a wave of sand, Lee disappeared before it could hit him. Lee taunted him a few seconds by saying where he was before punching him the cheek sending him crashing to the ground sliding a few feet.

"I've never seen Gaara get hit. I have a feeling this is going to end badly." Shiori bit her lip nervously watching the match.

Everyone was cheering for Lee except the sand siblings and Shiori who still had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Shiori relax. Lee will be fine."

"She shook her head sadly. "Miroku, you don't know Gaara. I've _never _seen him get hit before. Not once. You don't know what he's done to people who've gotten him angry or tried to kill him. Something bad is going to happen to Lee." She turned her head to look at the blonde. "I just know it." She sighed softly turning back to watch the match Miroku at her side.

Gaara stood up slowly sand pouring out of his gourd like a river forming a circle around him. His head was hanging yet Shiori and the others could see sand falling from his face and forming a pile below him. He raised his head smiling insanely sand cracking and falling to the ground. "Is that.. a shield of sand?" Kankuro nodded hearing her question. The sand rose reforming the shield and Shioris expression hardened. "I need to finish that jutsu soon. Gaara's becoming unstable, the Shukaku has awakened." She whispered sadly, while swearing under her breath. Once the sand fully covered him you could no longer see his expression under the mask that covered him.

"What is he? Made out of sand or something? Did any of Lee's attacks get through?" Kankuro looked at Naruto his arms crossed against his chest.

"No, the sand is just like a suit or armor. Normally those clouds of sand are enough to shield him, but in the event something manages to get through he can wear the sand like armor as a last line of defense."

Gai nodded to Lee and Lee started unwrapping his bandages letting the ends hang down slightly. Lee started moving even faster than before circling Gaara before kicking him into the air higher and higher. He jumped up. Lee faltered for a second in pain before his bandages wrapped around Gaara so he couldn't move. Lee turned them upside down while making them spin madly headed towards the ground below. "Primary Lotus!" Lee jumped back a split second before they hit the ground landing a few feet from the crater that Gaara lay in.

"Gaara!" Shiori leaned over the railing looking down at the scene frantically.

"It is over. I got him." He smiled breathing heavily.

As they watched Gaaras' body started crumbling revealing it was just a shell of sand and Shiori gave a sigh of relief a hand placed over her heart to try to calm it's pounding. "Thank goo.." She cut off as something in her head clicked. "Oh no, Lee!"

Gaara appeared behind him, sand pouring down to land at his feet before he was finally able to be seen. He laughed evilly as the cracks in his sand armor patched themselves up. He created a hand sign and sand rushed towards Lee. "Oh no." Shioris' voice was a soft as the calmest wind barely being heard.

Lee broke the first attack as a second appeared out of no where hitting him in the torso sending Lee skidding across the ground. Sand rose as a tidal wave crashing down upon Lee. All he could do was try to defend as he was tossed around like a rag doll. Gaara licked his lips ass Lee was flung into the side of the tower as a wall of sand crashed down where Lee had been.

Another burst of sand headed towards him and he easily dodged all of the attacks. "Now it's Gaara's turn to run. The leaf village lotus blooms twice." Shiori turned look at Gai.

"Gai you didn't!" She looked at him in shock.

"That boy is able to open the eight hidden gates and use the Hidden Lotus?" Kakashi's eye narrowed as he gazed at his so called enemy.

"That's correct."

One by one Lee opened the gates, a look akin to fear on Gaara's features as he watched stunned. He moved invisible to everyone but Kakashi before he appeared kicking Gaara into the air by hitting his jaw. Dust flew everywhere in his wake and Shiori rose a hand to block her eyes as she watched biting her lip so hard it bleed.

Gaara was so high he was only a few meters from the ceiling of the room his shield cracking everywhere. Sand rose to protect him as he grimaced in anger his teeth grinding together. Lee appeared before him kicking him once more before knocking him all over the tower. The sand armor started crumbling away before Lee punched him sending him crashing to the ground. Dust flew everywhere once more making everyone shield their eyes. Once it settled everyone watched in shock. Gaaras gourd turned into sand cushioning his fall as Lee hit the ground hard rolling like a log a few times before laying on his back.

"Gaara!" Shiori and Kankuro both leaned over the railing looking at the red head. Gaara breathed heavily have trouble his head turned to face Lee. Slowly and with some difficulty he raised and outstretched his arm Sand rushed to Lee who was unable to dodge it and it wrapped around his left leg. He tried to get it off resulting in it wrapping around his arm as well and then Gaara closed his hand forming a fist.

A loud scream of pain echoed loudly. The sand crushed his leg and arm, Lee fell to the ground. "Now you die." More sand headed toward the helpless ninja.

"Gaara no!" Shiori leaned over the railing a tear spilling down her cheek onto the floor below and Gaara looked over at her his eyes focusing. "Don't do it Gaara!" His sand fell to the ground and Gai jumped down making his way to his student. Shiori jumped down as well not listening to the shouts of the gennin surrounding her making her way to Gaara. "Let the armor down. The fight is over you won." The armor cracked some more before finally dispersing and Shiori let out a sigh of relief.

"Lee, oh Lee! You're willing to fight, to prove what a great ninja you are even though you're unconscious." Shiori looked over to see Lee standing in his signature style and Gai enveloped him in a hug. "What have I done to you?" He sobbed into Lees' shoulder as the medic squad came over placing Lee on the stretcher.

"Come on Gaara, let's get you upstairs." He stood up on shaky legs and she ducked under his arm supporting some of his weight as they made it up the stairs slowly. The konoha ninja were looking at him angrily as they passed.

"Shiori how can you help him after what he has done to Lee?" Sakura stood before her as Shiori glared at her angrily.

"Because Gaara is my friend! He's been my friend for years and I'd do anything to help him." She brushed past her and Gaara looked at her in surprise as she maneuvered him against a wall. "Sit down Gaara you need to rest a bit alright?" Her voice was soft when she spoke to him, not cold like steel as when she spoke to Sakura and he nodded much to everyone else's surprise.

"Shiori, thank you." He sat with his head down gazing at the floor before him and she smiled.

"Anytime."

"Up next, Miroku against Yuriko Shiba." Miroku made his way down smiling apologetically at the green haired female before him .

"I'm sorry you have to fight against me now. I'm still very angry." His gaze flitted to Neji who stood looking at him smirking. As soon as the proctor said go he created his hand signs never looking away from Nejis' face watching his smirk fade in shock. Withing a few seconds he had finished and the stone floor clasped over Yurkos' feet holding her in place.

Hoshi snapped and a stalactite no one had noticed before then broke off from he ceiling piercing her in the stomach. "Wow Shiori's team has anger issues. And they're so violent. Before I thought they were just weird, but now, they're creepy." Ino whispered to her team Choji and Shikamaru nodded and the proctor called the match.

"I guess it's my turn." Choji made his way down meeting up with the last sound ninja, passing Hoshi on his way upstairs. Choji shivered and continued on his way. The fight didn't last long. Once Choji had become a human boulder his demise was sure to follow.

Hayate stepped forward. "I'd like all the gennin to come down and grab a slip of paper. Only one." He nodded to Anko who went around with slips of paper in a hat. "Now one by one I'd like you to call out your numbers." After every contestant had spoken Ibki turned around the board in his hand revealing the match ups in round three.

Naruto against Neji, Hoshi bristled when he saw this. Gaara against Sasuke, Miroku against Shino, Kankuro against Hoshi, Temari against Shikamaru, and Shiori against Dosu. The winner of the match moved on to fight once more showing more skills.

"Wait, does that mean only one of us can become a chuunin?" Shikamaru had a hand on his hip.

"No quite opposite. The more rounds you fight, the more rounds to showcase your skills. You could all become Chuunin, or none of you could." The Hokage spoke stepping forward. "You will have a month to prepare. Spend your time wisely. Good luck and I'll see you at the next exam." He left leaving the gennin to head home.

"I have stuff to work on. I'll see you guys later." Shiori smiled with a wave ignoring all the stares she received as she went letting out a sigh as she walked past the doors. 'I have a lot of stuff to do this month.'


	17. Chapter 17

For the past few days Shiori had done nothing but try to master the jutsu she came up with to fix Gaara's seal, she bit her lip as she concentrated. She was close, she could feel it. Shiori fell off her bed as a knock on her door startled her and she walked over to see who it was. Gaara stood there looking at her with a soft smile.

"Hiya Gaara! Come on in." He walked in the door bringing his hands from behind his back before him a small box sitting in one of his palms.

"Happy birthday Shiori." She stared at him in confusion before looking at the calendar. "You forgot didn't you?" He chuckled softly as she crossed her arms pouting.

"I did not! I've.. just been busy."

"So yes you forgot." She stuck her tongue out at him as she carefully picked up the box.

"Thank you."

"You haven't even opened it yet." She rolled her eyes before untying the ribbon holding the box closed. When she pulled the top off she gasped. Inside was a rounded rectangular pendant made out of the darkest onyx the kanji love in silver within a silver circle on the front.

"Oh Gaara." She picked it up carefully moving her hair to one side so she could tie it. "I love it." It rested an inch or two below the yang pendant she wore that was always hidden by her shirt because of how short the necklace was. "I _love_ it." She hugged him tightly smiling when he hugged back. "Thank you." He squeezed her gently enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

"Of course Shi." She tilted her head up at him to see him smiling happily one of the rare times hes fully smiled and she made sure that she would always remember it. Another knock sounded at her door and she reluctantly pulled away from Gaaras making her way to the door. Behind the wood was Naruto, Hinata, Hoshi, and Miroku.

"Hey guys, wanna come in?" She opened the door wider. "How are you doing Hinata?"

They walked in and Mirokus' stiffened slightly when he saw Gaara. "I'm alright. I can't stay long though the doctor only let me out because it was your birthday and I said I wouldn't be long." Shiori hugged her gently.

"Thank you, but I wish you stayed in bed an rested I don't want to see you get hurt Hinata." The said girl started pushing her fingers together in embarrassment. "But I'm glad you see you're doing well. Don't get me wrong." Hinata smiled up at her before Hoshi stepped forward.

"As she said we can't stay long. I just came to give you these." He handed her about half a dozen sealed scrolls. "They were my great grandfathers. Apparently he was as strong as the sannin when he was alive and I thought you might want to take a look at some of his jutsu."

"She took them and opened one carefully afraid it might tear at the slightest tug. She looked over the first jutsu and smiled. "Oooooh, new jutsu people haven't seen in years." She giggled before closing it once more. "Thanks Hoshi. That's really nice of you. You sure your parents won't mind?"

He waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, they said you could have them. None of my family wants to touch them. They didn't like my grandfather that much. Oh! I forgot a scroll it's huge. Hold on a second." He ran outside before coming back with a gray and navy scroll in hand. It was half the size of him.

"Wow, it is huge." He nodded.

"It was his as well, my parents said that if you had the rest of his you might as well take this as well." He leaned it against the couch as Hinata started coughing. "Come on, back to the hospital with you." She nodded still coughing.

"Thanks for the scrolls Hoshi. It was good to see you Hinata, get well soon!" Hoshi picked Hinata up bridal style before running back to the hospital and Shiori closed the door laughing.

Miroku walked over holding out a small rectangular box. She took it from him curious as to what may lay inside and pulled off the lid. Inside were to kunai with vines made of metal curling around the handle of the kunai to the start of the blade. "I thought you would like them. Well I have to go. I told my parents I was just dropping something off. Bye Shiori, see you soon and have a good birthday." He cast a glare at Gaara before leaving and Shiori placed the box oh her bookshelf by the window. "So what do you want to today?" She walked back over to him seeing his shrug.

"It's up to you. It is your birthday after all." Shiori made a face before trying to hide a yawn. "I saw that. Have you slept at all since the second part of the exam ended?" She looked to her left as she thought trying to remember. "Didn't think so."

"Oh no. I am not sleeping Mr. It's up to you it's your birthday. I haven't decided the rest of what's going to happen but I'm not going to sleep. It's not even noon."

"Alright." Shiori opened one of the scrolls Hoshi gave her and sat on the couch.

"You shouldn't stand all the time. Come on sit, the couch doesn't bite, and I don't bite too much." She laughed before looking down at the scroll again. "Wow whoever his great grandfather was he put a lot of detail into writing this." She read some more in shock. 'Some of these jutsu are really advanced.'

"Any good jutsu?"

"Yeah, many are really advanced Most of this one is filled with taijutsu, and there are only a few genjutsu but he explained them so well that it takes up most on the scroll." She rolled the scroll back up and placed it onto the rest.

Shiori turned sideways in her seat draping her legs over Gaaras' her feet hanging over the side of the small couch and she leaned against her arm rest. "Comfortable?"

She side stretching before resting her head on her hands. "Very!" She closed her eyes smiling at him, her eyes opening when she felt a feather light touch trace the kanji that the shadows placed upon her skin. Gaara looked down at the mark with a thoughtful, sad expression.

"Do you know what this might mean?" Shiori nodded watching as he turned his head to look at her. "I overheard my father talking one day. The sage of the six paths didn't seal a ten tailed demon within him.." Shiori looked at him in confusion. "He sealed an eleven tailed beast, leaving ten demons roaming around. Most people only think they're are nine, so people with information on the tenth is rare. But my father and an anbu were talking about a ten tailed black wolf. The anbu was saying that a villager near you family's home had seen a shadow move across a building looking like an animal before it disappeared." He traced the kanji just more. "My father thought that your uncle may have seen it kill some of your family and sealed the demon within you, which is why he was the only one not attacked."

"I.. don't know Gaara. I just find that hard to believe.." She bite her lip tilting her head up to stare at the ceiling.

It seemed an eternity before either of them spoke once more. "What if the story is true? What if I really am a Jinkuri.. would you think of me any differently?" Gaara shook his head before realizing she hadn't torn her gaze from the spiderweb cracks in the ceiling.

"Of course not Ri-chan. You will always be the same Shiori Yatsuki to me." Shiori sat up hugging Gaara. She smiled burying her face in the junction of his shoulder and his neck, tightening her grip. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her back. Her heart skipped a beat and she hoped he couldn't feel it. He bent his head resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Thank you Gaara. You can always make me happier."

"Good, that's part of my job you know." He chuckled softly, his whole body shaking lightly. A knock sounded from the door and Shiori walked over seeing Temari and Kankuro.

"Hey, we're stealing Gaara, we need to train." Gaara was soon behind her replacing his gourd on his back.

"Alright. I'll work on the sealing jutsu some more to make sure it will work." They nodded before walking away and Gaara looked down at the girl who only came to his chin.

"I'll see you later Shiori." His eyes smiled brightly before he kissed her forehead and leaving without another word or a glance back. Shiori's cheeks flamed as she slowly shut the door. She walked toward her scroll and unrolled it in a slight daze. She placed it on her table as she leaned over it a hand on each end to keep it straight.

"It will be hard to concentrate tonight." She sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

The month passed too quickly for Shiori, and she was soon standing in the middle of a stadium on the arena floor with the other contestants. There were three missing, Dosu, Naruto, and Sasuke. "There are bulls headed toward the arena, believe it!" Naruto crashed through one of the doors falling onto the dirt before standing back up and looking around.

"Hey Gaara, good news. I finished fixing the jutsu." His blue eyes sparkled in joy as Temari looked at her in shock.

"Really?" Shiori nodded her head smiling.

"And I also learned quite a bit of new jutsu thanks to Hoshis' great-grandfather." Hoshi grinned beside her.

"There have been some changes in the line up. So take a good look at the new schedule." All the matches were the same except one, Shiori would now fight against the winner between Gaara and Sasuke.

"But where is Sasuke. Where is Dosu?" Gaara stiffened and Shiori gave him a look.

"Sasuke is not here at the moment. And he will be disqualified if he is not here by the time his name is called. Dosu on the other hand is no longer participating in the event. Naruto Uzamaki and Neji Hyuuga stay down here your match is about to begin. The rest of you can head upstairs at you wait for your matches."

Shiori turned at the bottom of the stairs to face her friend. "Hey Naruto, Kick his ass for Hoshi and I alright?" He turned to her and smiled raining an arm showing a thumbs up.

"I will, believe it!" He smiled brightly as she turned and walked up the stairs to join the others.

"Pathetic. You won't win against me, it's fate. The weak will never win against those who are naturally gifted." Neji took on his fighting stance as Naruto yelled at him.

"Come on, less talk more fighting!" Shiori twirled a fan around her finger impatiently. Naruto launched forward kunai drawn and Neji easily blocked it, but Naruto was persistent. The blonde created shadow clones that attacked his opponent as he stood back from the rest as Neji looked at them in confusion.

"He can't tell which one is Naruto." Hoshi leaned against the railing glaring down at the dark haired boy below. "Neji will be beaten Hoshi don't worry."

"I'm not." His voice was thick with anger. "I'm just upset that I can't be the one to beat him." His head suddenly turned toward the stadium as he saw Hinata out of the corner of his eye sit next to Kiba. His face softened as he looked at her. Hoshis' grip on the steel railing tightened a few minutes later when Hinata started coughing and wasn't able to stop. An anbu appeared beside her, picking the girl up and carrying her to the top where he set her down on her back Kiba beside him. His gaze went back to the duo fighting. "Naruto better humiliate that bastard."

Down below Naruto was concentrating hard trying to call forth his chakra. Suddenly red surrounded his body as his chakra became so strong it was visible. "Is that.." The chakra pooled back into his body as he looked up at Neji with determined eyes. "The nine tailed fox's chakra." Shiori whispered softly only Hoshi and Miroku able to hear.

"How can he still access his chakra? That kid blocked all of his chakra points." Kankuro exclaimed loudly as he leaned over the railing.

"You mean he's learned to call upon the fox's chakra?" Miroku looked down at the boy who now rushed to attack Neji. Shiori nodded in shock. Naruto hit against Nejis' chakra dome causing an explosion that blasted them back making craters as the landed.

A few minutes after an arm reached from the ground and Neji pulled himself up and he walked to the second hole. "Damnit Naruto, you said you would beat him." Hoshi watched anger glinting in his eyes as Neji spoke to the unconscious boy in the hole. The ground at his feet pushed up and an arm shot up before Naruto appeared punching Neji in the jaw, the boy in the crater disappearing in a puff of smoke. "A shadow clone?" Naruto spoke to the dark haired boy as he stood over him. Neji looked shocked as he heard what he said.

The proctor coughed and proclaimed Naruto the winner. He Pumped a fist in the air before running around excitedly while waving and blowing kisses. Shiori shouted excitedly her applause mixing with the rest of the crowds. Medic ninja came and carried Neji away on a stretcher and Naruto ran back up to the booth jumping up and down.

A shinobi landed beside the proctor whispering in his ear and he nodded. "Since Sasuke Uchiha is still not hear we are extending his time limit. When we next call him match, if he is not here he will be disqualified. But since Sasuke is not here we are going to the next match which would have been Shiori Yatsuki against the winner of Sasuke versus Gaara. Shiori and Sasuke will switch spots. The next match is Gaara of the Desert against Shiori Yatsuki."

Gaara and Shiori turned their heads and looked at each other. "Oh this will be interesting." Miroku smirked as he leaned against a pillar watching the two leave to walk down the stairs.

The only sound either made were their footsteps against the stone floor. "Don't go easy on me Gaara, alright?" He looked over and nodded.

"I wish we didn't have to fight against each other."

"Me too." She sighed softly as the entrance to the arena came before them. They walked to the middle and faced each other. "Good luck Gaara-kun."

"You two Shiori-chan." The proctor looked at them both before telling them they could begin and jumping back. The cork on Gaara's gourd shot out and Shiori reached out and grabbed it before it hit her dropping it to the ground and grabbing her fans. She closed her eyes before taking a breath and letting it out slowly before opening them again.

'Remember my training, his other matches. His weakness is taijutsu, but...' She smiled softly before flicking her fans open her chakra lining the metal that tipped the leaves making them sharper and longer as she rushed forward quickly. Sand rushed to meet her and she sliced through it her chakra easily breaking through. Sand surround her and she spun moving her fans in a blur and she rushed forward once more as the sand dropped to her feet quivering as it tried to move. She jumped over the sand and continued on her way. She reached Gaara and flipped over him a fan reaching out to cut his cheek a thin line appearing as she landed a trickled of blood reaching out. She held her fan up the blood looking like a small ruby as it caught the light and Gaara raised a hand to his cheek before pulling it away red on his fingers.

"Blood? I'm bleeding?" He turned to her watching as she studied the small droplet on her fan a sad look on her face. She looked up smirking as she licked up the droplet and his eyes narrowed sand rushing toward her. She quickly made hand signs and the sand faltered as black clouded his vision.

"Bringer of darkness technique." She smiled as he turned his head trying to see and she sank into her shadow before appearing out of his before sand appeared before her. "Hm, I forgot that you don't need to guide the sand." Gaara turned quickly and she lifted the genjutsu. "Hiya!" She disappeared once more after slicing his finger with her fan.

He clenched a hand to his head his eyes closing and Shiori watched from where she stood a few meters away. Sand started rushing around him and his looked up with crazed eyes her own widening with realization. "Oh no." She quickly preformed hand signs. "Demon breaker shield." A clear dome appeared surrounding the area over her and Gaara alone protecting the onlookers and the proctor from her next jutsu. She looked up at Gaara as she sliced open her palm noticing that the sphere started forming around his body. She shuddered remembering her dream and she created the hand signs each drop of blood that fell from her hands creating a small sphere floating before her and five more appearing in front of her spinning slowly. One after another the clear orbs filled no longer clear instead one containing an element. The orbs spun quickly now wind, earth, water, lightning, and darkness orbs becoming a blur as she started forming her seals quicker. Gaara's sphere was now complete an eye on the top watching her and she took in a shaky breath. She had no idea how far he was with his jutsu and the thought scared her. She was about to create the last seal when an arm made of sand reached out and crushed her against the barrier. She bit he lip to keep from screaming in pain and a shadow covered Gaara's actual body omitting the sand arm from its protection. "Elemental fury."

The Hokage stood up as the six orbs suddenly came to a halt before combining with the sphere of blood. The entire barrier filled with darkness as her jutsu reached out destroying anything that wasn't protected staying within the barrier. The sand arm disappeared making her fall to the ground and her jutsu disappeared as well as the barrier. She sighed in relief as Gaara still stood the shadows fading away and her vision began to blur as she stood on shaky legs.

Her friend looked at her with wide eyes and she smiled back tiredly while raising a hand. "Proctor I give up."

"What!" Mirokus' shout was easily heard from where she stood.

"Gaara is the winner of this match." Shiori started to fall and sand rose from the ground but halted as her shadow rose to catch her before it disappeared with Shiori appearing once more in the competitors box.

Gaara walked away climbing out of the crater Shiori had caused. He looked back once his eyes widening even further as her looked at himself and back at the crater sand swirled around him and he appeared next to Shiori who was barely conscious. "Why did you give up. You could have easily beaten him!" Miroku stood before the tired girl his hands on his hips. "And why did you have the shadows protect him?" Shiori glanced up at her teammate glaring.

"Do I look like I could fight another match? I used all of my chakra on that jutsu, it could have killed me. And for the reason why I protected Gaara, do you think I am the type of person who would kill one of her best friends? He means a lot to me Miroku which you don't seem to understand. I know you hate him, but he was my first friend and his still my closest friend and I will never do anything to destroy that." Her voice was rough as she tried to keep from shouting. She sighed shaking her head before her eyes closed and she lost consciousness. No one appeared to have noticed Gaara who had appeared beside the girl. Hoshi looked up from Shiori with an angry look towards Miroku before he noticed Gaara.

"Here, I'm sure she would have wanted you to use it." Hoshi held out a small tin to the sand ninja and Gaara looked at him in confusion. "It's for the cuts she caused. It will help them heal quicker."

"Thank you." He took the tin noticing Hoshi didn't flinch like most would when he touched him instead smiling. He opened the tin before dipping a finger into the salve putting some on his palm and his cheek before handing it back.

"You're welcome." Hoshi pocketed the tin looking at the proctor who called the next match. "Well Miroku, looks like you're up." Shino was already waiting in the arena and Miroku jumped down to join him. "I hope Shino kicks some sense into that fool." Gaara crouched down next to the slumbering kunoichi brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"When she wakes up, tell her I'm sorry." He stood up facing Hoshi who nodded before making his way back over to his siblings.

"You nearly blew it Gaara. We can't do anything more reckless before the invasion begins." Temari glanced at him angrily before returning her gaze to the match. "That bug kid won."

"Yeah! Great job Shino!" Hoshi pumped a fist into the air as Shino started walking to the stairs Miroku being carried away.

"The next match is between Hoshi and Kankuro."

"Hey, I forfeit." Kankuro had raised his hand as he yelled down to the proctor.

"What!" Hoshi looked over while crossing his arms bristling.

"Guess I'm up then." Temari jumped down with a hand on her giant fan.

"Oh man what a drag." Shikamaru stood up no longer leaning against the bar and Naruto patted him on the back roughly.

"You can do it Shikamaru." His pat on the back knocked him over the railing and he landed on his back looking up at the sky. Boos were heard from the crowd as they started throwing things into the arena.

He stood up slowly making his way over. They stood next to the crater that took up more that three quarters of the space they stood in. "Begin!" The proctor jumped away leaving the two to fight. Hoshi sat beside Shiori still pouting. The match ended quicker than the others and Shiori opened her eyes soon after. She stood rubbing the sleep out of tired eyes.

"What did I miss Hoshi?" He spun around to look at her quickly in surprise.

"You're awake!" She nodded.

"I haven't regained most of my chakra though. She leaned against the railing with a sigh. "When did Sasuke show up?"

"Just a few seconds ago. His match with Gaara is about to begin." Just then Gaara walked past noticing Shiori.

"Shiori." She walked over and touched the cut on his cheek softly.

"Sorry about hurting you." His eyes softened and she smiled. "Good luck Gaara-kun. I'll be rooting for you." He nodded before walking down the stairs slowly.

"You really care for him don't you?" Hoshi looked at her with a smile and her cheeks flamed.

"Yeah, I do." She walked back over and stood next to him a hand on the railing waiting for Gaara to appear and the match to begin.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N; Working on chapter 20 at the moment and I'll post if for you all when I'm done. I will not be updating on weekends because I want to try to keep ahead on my chapters so I won't be rushing to update them. For everyone who reviewed, added my story as a favorite, and added it to your alerts, Thank you. All of you keep me writing and I'm glad you like my story so far and hope you will continue to enjoy it.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the red head appeared walking to the two ninja that waited for him. The proctor started the match jumping away as Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other. Gaara clutched his forehead in a hand his lips moving as he talked to himself. "Oh no." Shiori watched worry clouding her eyes.<p>

"What's wrong?" Hoshi looked over noticing how pale she was.

"Shukaku has awoken, craving for blood." She turned her head to look at him. "I wasn't able to fix Gaaras' seal, I only finished everything yesterday. I haven't had the time yet." She bit her lip as she looked back to see Sasuke run at Gaara his speed the same as Lees' with his weights off. "He's going to do _it_ again."

Sand was everywhere as it tried to keep up with Sasuke and eventually it gave up headed back towards Gaara where it formed the sphere once more Gaaras' third eye keeping watch for the enclosed sand ninja. Sasuke attacked dodging spikes as they formed once he got to close. He jumped back before flipping up near the top of the arena wall performing hand signs. His left hand was encased in chakra and a chirping sound filled the stadium. "Wow his chakra's visible!" Hoshi watched excitedly as Sasuke ran down the wall leaving a rut in the wall where his hand had been moments before. His speed picked up and he reached the sphere dodging the spike once more and punching through the sand.

He quickly pulled his arm out jumping back and a loud cry came from inside the sand making Shiori, Temari, and Kankuro pale. "Blood! I'm bleeding!"

"He didn't act like that when you made him bleed. What's the big deal?" Hoshi still watched the two as Shiori shook her head her eyes never leaving the sphere.

"I cut him sure, but not deeply, and there wouldn't be a lot of pain. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who's made him bleed before and now Sasukes' really wounded him." Some of the sand parted and the same arm of sand reached out swiping at Sasuke. A cloud of smoke appeared from the Hokages' box. Temari and Kankuro jumped down carrying off Gaara and jumped away headed towards the forest with Sasuke chasing after them. Shiori jumped down racing after the four Hoshi close behind her as they raced through the forest.

"Hoshi promise me something." He nodded beside her pushing off a tree branch. "No matter what, do not fight him. You won't win and you will probably die." Hoshis' expression hardened but he nodded at her anyway keeping his focus on catching up with the ninja they were after.

A while later they passed Kankuro fighting Shino and quickened their pace when they heard fighting up ahead. They stopped quickly, finding their balance as they stood on a tree branch. Shiori pulled out a small piece of paper a kanji written on it neatly. "Dammit, how com they didn't subdue him themselves. I gave them the seal." She caught someone out of the corner of her eye noticing Temari running away. 'Coward.' She shook her head in disgust. "Stay here I need to do something." She cut him off when he opened his mouth. "I will not allow you to get hurt, and I am most likely the only one who can get close to him." She looked back at Gaara his right arm and right side of his face now covered in sand.

She jumped to a closer branch into plain view and Sasuke shot her a look as Gaara glanced over. "Gaara you need to stop! Please transform back." He chuckled darkly blocking a barrage of kunai Sasuke tossed his way before sending them back.

"Why? Are you afraid of me?" She shook her head sadly.

"You know the answer to that Gaara. I am not afraid of you, I have always made sure you knew that. I hate seeing you like this." She walked closer and Gaara narrowed his eyes at her.

"But mother needs blood. I need to give her blood." He laughed as Sasuke was tossed into a tree and a tear rolled down Shiori's cheek. "Why do you care?"

"Do you really need to ask?" She walked closer again jumping onto another branch. She was only a few meters from him now.

"Shiori what are you doing?" Naruto and Sakura jumped from a tree and Hoshi stopped them talking in hushed tones.

"Gaara I care because I love you!" He turned to face her completely ignoring the Uchiha his eyes narrowed in anger. He growled deeply raising his hand.

"Liar! You're just like Yashamaru!" His hand extended and before she could jump out of the way he had her pressed against a tree crushing her slowly. "No one loves me." He pressed harder causing her to shout in pain before falling unconscious the paper falling out of her grasp. Sasuke attacked once more seeing an opening and Gaara turned leaving part of his hand back with Shiori to keep her against the tree.

Shiori looked around her not being able to see because of the darkness. A steady drip came from her right echoing around the room she was in and she stepped forward until she found a wall. Her hand brushed against the surface before her palm rested against it the cold damp stone rough against her skin. "Where am I?" Her question danced around her echoing loudly before fading away. "A cave?" Her head tilted slightly as she thought and she turned walking toward the sound of the water never taking her hand from the stone wall.

Slowly light began to appear before her flickering softly lighting a wall of bars before her. "What is this?" She stepped forward walking through shallow puddles reaching the wall to find out it was a door a seal holding it closed. "But this.." She cut off as a dark shape moved inside and gold eyes peered down from above.

"So you have finally come to meet me." The voice was deep more like a growl or rumble as the beast spoke white fangs glistened in the light.

"So it's true, you're the ten tailed wolf." The figure nodded before her it's head bending down so it's eyes were her own height.

"Why have you come?" It's golden eyes gazed at her curiously. The fur that could be seen was highlighted with orange from the flames before it blended with the shadows of the cage as if the beast only had a head and nothing more.

"I don't know, I just woke up here." The wolf barked madly and Shiori realized it was laughing.

"There has to be a reason why you were brought here." Its' laughing stopped as it focused it's gaze on her once more. "So what is it?"

"I want to help my friend. But I don't have the chakra to do it." The wolf nodded.

"There, you had a reason after all." It's nose poked through the cage a dark gray instead of black. "I will lend you some of my chakra."

"You are different than the others." The wolf laughed once more.

"You mean the fact that I don't want to eat you? That were others are cruel I am not?" Shiori nodded gulping. "Child you should know by now. Just because people think or say you are a monster doesn't mean you are. I am a demon yes, but that doesn't mean I have to act like an uncivilized beast." Shiori chuckled softly at the disgust that shown in the golden eyes of the wolf before her.

"You're right." The wolf huffed in acceptance.

"As I said I will lend you my chakra." Shiori bowed deeply causing yet another laugh.

"Thank you." Shiori smiled at the ten tails before her seeing it's nod before darkness took over her vision.

Hoshi had been trying to pry the sand away ever since Naruto and Gaara started fighting, the blonde leading the Shukaku away from Shiori and Sakura who was in the same predicament. He stopped for a moment panting trying to think of a way to get her out of there when a navy chakra surrounded her body and he looked at her in shock. The shadows rose from the leaves encasing her in the darkness before transporting her beside him. She opened her eyes which were now bright gold instead of blue and she looked at her friend.

"Where did they go?" Her voice was more animalistic and he shook his head. After all, it was the same Shiori he always knew.

"Naruto lead him off in that direction so that Shukaku wouldn't accidentally crush you or Sakura." He pointed to the pink haired ninja pinned against the tree and the sand tightened around her. Shiori nodded before taking off leaving shadows to get the kunoichi from the sand. She stopped on the top of a tree watching Shukaku fight against what looked like the nine tailed fox before it transformed into a giant frog with Naruto jumping onto Shukakus' head. She ran closer watching as Naruto woke Gaara up by headbutting him the sand disappearing and as they landed on a treetop a giant knife between them. And stopped a few trees away.

"Shiori!" Naruto fell to the ground exhausted Gaara following closely behind and she jumped down after them landing between the fallen ninja. Naruto had crawled closer talking to Gaara as he used his chin to propel himself forward.

"It's alright Naruto you can stop." He looked up at her in surprise he voice was still gruff and her eyes still gold as she walked toward her friend from the sand. Gaara looked at her sorrow filling his eyes.

"Shiori I'm.." She cut him off placing a finger on his lips smiling at him. The golden color faded leaving behind a green as she moved her hand starting to form seals. "I'm sorry Shiori. I know you weren't lying, and I love you too." Her head snapped up to look at him her seals being completed slower as her eyes widened in shock.

"You do?" He nodded smiling softly. Shiori smiled back before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "I'm going to fix your seal now ok?" He nodded watching as she finished all of the hand signs before placing her hand on his chest. His eyes widened in shock before closing slowly loosing consciousness and Shiori moved her feet now sitting instead of kneeling beside him.

A shot while later Temari and Kankuro appeared looking at the three before them in shock. "Hey guys."

"Shiori you look like crap." Kankuro laughed before sobering up. "What happened?"

"Naruto fought against Gaara and won, and I fixed his seal." She sighed fighting sleep.

"You did?" Temari looked at her with bright eyes and all Shiori did was glare.

"You idiot! Why didn't you use the seal I gave you to subdue Shukaku when you had the chance?" Temari flinched.

"I hadn't thought of it, I was too scared." Shiori shook her head. "We have to go Shiori, we lost. We need to leave before we're found and hopefully our nations can become allies once again someday."

"I hope so too Temari. When Gaara wakes up tell him I'll miss him. I'll miss all of you." Darkness started closing in and Temari caught her before she fell, gently laying her on the ground.

"Come on, lets go." The each put one of their younger brothers' arms around their shoulder before bounding off leaving the two leaf ninja behind.

Hoshi finally got to his friends leading Kakashi to Narutos' and Shioris' location. "Where's Gaara?" Kakashi looked around only noticing an indent near Shioris' body and foot prints.

"It looks as if his siblings were here at some point." Kakashi nodded and hoisted Naruto on his back as Hoshi lifted Shiori into his arms. "Ready Kakashi?"

"Ready." They raced off headed toward the hospital trying to see who was fastest while bringing the two to safety.

* * *

><p>AN; Wooo done with 19! haha yay power outages and extended sheet batteries that give you 15 hours of battery life XD. And I know Gaara was OC but oh well, I had to have him confess his feeling somehow haha oh well. I hope you liked it.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey guys I think she's waking up!" A deep voice shouted excitedly and the scraping off chairs were heard with quick footsteps following. A groan came from the sleeping figure as she slowly opened her eyes her vision blurry. She blinked, trying to clear her vision and slowly Hoshi, Miroku, and Naruto came into vision.

"Hey you guys." She looked around wincing from how bright the room was the floors, walls, blankets, everything was white. The only color in the room where the colors her friends were wearing. "Ugh, don't tell me." She placed and arm over her eyes groaning.

"You've been out for two days Shiori. You really had us worried." Shiori bolted upright nearly knocking heads with Hoshi her eyes wide.

"Two days!" She looked around seeing them nod. "What about the exams?"

"Well, the exams were canceled because of all the damage to the village after the invasion. Shiori, the Hokage is dead." Naruto whispered the last sentence as the others tilted their heads. "Orochimaru killed him."

"Is there a new Hokage yet?" They shook their heads.

"Not yet but Pervy Sage and I are going to find the person they want to be Hokage and he's going to teach me awesome new jutsu!" he grinned excitedly. The three before him gave hi an odd look.

"Who?" Shiori raised an eyebrow.

"Jiraya, the mountain toad sage." He grinned some more. "He's teaching me new jutsu. And taught the fourth Hokage!" Miroku, Hoshi and Shiori shared a look.

'Oh dearie.' She smiled at him encouragingly. "That's great Naruto! You'll be Hokage in no time." He jumped happily while screaming 'believe it' while saying something about seeing Sakura. "Well isn't he just a bundle of energy." She chuckled shaking her head.

"Hey Shiori, when you had chased after Gaara and Naruto after you were freed of the sand, why were your eyes gold? It looked kinda creepy. Cool, but creepy." He shivered slightly remembering her stare as she asked where the two battling ninja had disappeared to.

"Well you know how the Sage of Six Paths sealed the ten tailed demon within him before splitting him up it up creating the nine demons?" The two nodded their heads. "Well, it was really an eleven tailed demon, but since no one ever saw the ten-tails afterward everyone thought it was false. I am the Jinkuri of the ten-tailed wolf." Hoshi looked at her with wide eyes filled with fascination as Miroku shot her a glare.

"That's awesome!" Shiori raised an eyebrow causing him to laugh. "What, you know I'm strange." He shrugged, a smile still splitting his lips as she shook her head at him sighing.

"I just didn't think you were that strange Hoshi." She looked over at Miroku who had gone silent noticing the hard expression he wore. "Miroku? Are you alright?" His gaze focused on her.

"No I am not alright Shiori." He stood up and walked out of the room his shoulders stiff before he disappeared from sight. She gave a look to Hoshi who sighed.

"He's just sulking don't worry about him Shiori. He'll be alright." She nodded her eyes not meeting his as she stood up. "I'll be right outside the door alright?"

"Okay, I'll be right out." She quickly changed into her clothing tucking her fans into her sash before walking out the door. "Ok, where too?" He grinned before looping his arm in hers.

"We are going to see Iruka. He said he had a mission for us." They walked to the lobby Hoshi filling her in on everything that's been happening within the village as she's been in the hospital. They signed her out of the hospital against the wishes of the medic ninja there and quickly escaped the shouts that followed them about her remaining in bed.

"So where would Iruka be?" She looked around at all the damaged houses and shops many people working to fix them as quickly as they could before they moved on to the next project.

"If he's not working on rebuilding then he'd be giving missions out to ninja. So we're headed to the tower at the moment to see if he's there." They walked in silence the rest of the way finding themselves outside the doors to the tower within minutes. The stairs seemed much longer than normal as they made their way to the main part of the tower. Irukas' voice was heard down the hall and they followed it to a room seeing Iruka handing a mission to another group of ninja.

"There you are." He looked around before looking at them. "Where's Miroku?" The two gennin shrugged giving him a nonchalant look. "I'll just inform you two then and you can fill him in before you leave. We need you to get this to Jiraya and Naruto as fast as possible. They left a short while ago so they couldn't have gotten so far." He looked back down at the mission thinking. "If you can't find Miroku leave without him this needs to get to him as soon as it possibly can. Do you understand?" They nodded no signs of their normal hyper active behavior present. "Good, good." He handed them the scroll and they left the building quickly.

"Where do you think he could be?" His partner shrugged looking around.

"I say we just goo and deliver it to them as quickly as possible. Did you see how anxious Iruka was?" Hoshi nodded beside her before heading towards the village gates.

"You're right, he knew we had a mission and left. Lets go." A shadow darted ahead of him tracking the sages' and Narutos progress.

"It will lead us straight to them. Come on before we lose sight of it." They chased after the shadow in a sprint. "How did they get so far in such a short amount of time?" She said between breaths. Hoshi just shook his head beside her and the shadow finally slowed.

"Is that what I think it is?" He panted between words trying to catch his breath still walking forward closer to the town that lay ahead. Shiori smiled regaining her energy at the sight before them. "They must be in there." Slowing to a walk they looked around the village still following the shadow until they came upon a hotel. The shadow crept along the floor pausing occasionally for the two following to catch up before sliding away once more before it finally came to a stop outside a door before it rejoined the rest of Shioris' shadow.

Hoshi knocked on the door. "Jiraya? Naruto? It's Shiori and Hoshi we have a scroll from Iruka." Bumps and mumbling was heard from behind the door before saying he was coming and opening the door hoping on one foot while holding the other.

"Hi guys! Whatcha doing here?" Shiori rolled her eyes chuckling as Naruto put his foot back down and some clones in the room looked like they had been tripped over or stepped on.

"We have a scroll for Jiraya from Iruka. He said it was important." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well he isn't here right now. He's with a woman who caught his eye when we first got here. If you want you can hang around until he gets back." The two in the hallway nodded before stepping in the room and the blonde got rid of half his clones making room for the two to sit. "I'm going to practice a bit you can do whatever. The pervy sage was supposed to teach me a new jutsu but nooo 'go back to the hotel room Naruto and practice molding your chakra' he said, 'I'm taking this pretty lady for a date' he said." Naruto mumbled angrily while sitting on the bed crossed legged before practicing.

Hoshi covered his mouth while stifling a laugh and Shiori grinned while looking at the blonde. Shiori opened a scroll her partner gave her looking at it for a few moments before rolling it shut and closing her eyes concentrating her chakra slowly releasing it in a small amount reaching out. "What are you doing?" Hoshi looked at her with a weird look. "I feel like a feather is being brushed against my face."

Shiori raised an eyebrow opening an eye to look at him, a bead of sweat rolling into the blue orb. "I'm practicing a new jutsu. So far I can barely reach you, you're just within my range." She reeled her chakra back in panting.

"What is it?"

"It lets me scan an area of my choosing for brain activity and chakra signatures. I've been working on it for a while." She wiped the sweat that had gathered on her brow away as she looked at Naruto.

"That will be handy when we have to do a lot of scouting missions." He looked at her in surprise before noticing her expression. "Whatcha thinking 'bout?" He tilted his head to the side as she shook hers.

"How can he focus on practicing molding his chakra for so long with so many clones as well?" She stared at him jealously pouting softly.

"Oooh Shiori-chan's jealous." he poked her cheek while speaking in a sing-song voice and she pushed his hand away pouting even more.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh." Shiori crossed her arms staring at her partner from the corner of her eye.

"You're mean." His mouth fell open in shock as he placed a hand on his chest.

"B-but Shiori! That really hurt!" He sniffled a few times before the two burst out laughing and Naruto opened his eyes.

"Hey, ya know it's really hard concentrating when you two are being so loud." The two sat up quickly closing their mouths just as fast. "Thank you." He sighed in content before concentrating once more. He hadn't gone back to practicing for more than a few minutes when a knock sounded at the door. Naruto sent the wood a stern glance causing Hoshi and Shiori to stifle another laugh. A second and third Naruto grumbled before answering it opening the door wise enough that Shiori and Hoshi were able to see as well.

Naruto stared out at the two men his blue eyes wide and the shortest one stared back with a red gaze. "To think this little boy has the nine-tails sealed within him." Shiori stood up quietly Hoshi pulling out a shuriken. "Naruto, you're coming with us." The man spoke again his partner stepping closer his blue skin standing out against his black and red robe. The raven haired kunoichi pulled out her fans flicking them open silently. She slid behind her friend giving the two a glare.

"What makes you so sure?" The blue skinned man laughed.

"Itachi, I think that whelp really thinks she can beat us." He shifted his wrapped sword on his shoulder still laughing as Itachi looked Shiori over.

"Lets go outside." Naruto bristled but stepped out of the room with Shiori following glaring at the two before stepping in front of Naruto.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"What do you want with him?"

"Eh, Itachi it would be annoying if the brat got in our way. Lets cut of a limb or two so she won't bother us." He grabbed the hilt of his sword as he turned his head fixing his gaze on the girl. "While we're at it we could cut off an arm or a leg of the nine-tails so he won't try to do anything."

Shiori stiffened slightly bringing her fans from her side into an offensive position. "I'd like to see you try." The man tightened his grip on his sword taking a step forward.

"Than I shall."

As the fish like man was about to swing Itachis' eyes shifted. "It's been along time, Sasuke." He turned slowly and Shiori raised an eyebrow. When the two teammates faced the new gennin that had joined then Hoshi slid out of the room.

"We should go while we have the chance Shiori. We can escape with Naruto." He cast a glance at the ninja before Sasuke.

"Are you insane? I'm not leaving him to fight these men alone! You must be nuts."

"Itachi Uchiha." He looked at the figure before him with his bloodline trait activated and the three gennin looked at the two in shock.

"Uchiha? Itachi Uchiha? That creepy guy and chicken butt are related!" Shiroi looked up shocked as Sasukes' twitched and Itachi sent her a look as the other laughed.

"Hey, there's a fourth brat. Where do they keep coming from? But this one, he has the sharingan and he looks very similar to you. Who is he Itachi?"

"My little brother."


	21. Chapter 21

Recap; "Uchiha? Itachi Uchiha? That creepy guy and chicken butt are related!" Shiroi looked up shocked as Sasukes' twitched and Itachi sent her a look as the other laughed.

"Hey, there's a fourth brat. Where do they keep coming from? But this one, he has the sharingan and he looks very similar to you. Who is he Itachi?"

* * *

>"Kisame, he's my little brother."<p><p>

He turned back to the three gennin making Sasuke growl in frustration. "I heard the entire Uchiha clan was killed."

"Itachi, I'm going to kill you. Like you said, I hated you, detested you, and just so I could kill you I've survived." He conjured the chidori, madness gleaming in his eyes as he rushed forward destroying a wall with his chakra as he charged.

"I have a feeling this won't end well." Hoshi sighed running a hand through his hair. The other two nodded with wide eyes. Sasuke extended his arm as he got close and Itachi grabbed his wrist deflecting the blow a large portion of the wall and part of a room was blown away his chidori fading.

Itachi snapped his younger siblings wrist causing Sasuke to shout out in pain. Shiori gritted her teeth and her teammate clenching his kunai tightly as Naruto watched shocked. "We have to do something." He clasped his hands together as Shiori and Hoshi readied their weapons. A circle of red chakra appeared around the blondes feet and Itachi and Kisame looked back.

"I see, this is the nine-tails' chakra." Naruto ormed more hand signs after he bit his lip and Kisame raised his sword swinging it in front of Naruto whos' chakra disappeared.

"He may have been, but you were the slow one this time." Shiori slammed her palm into the floor a gray and brown wolf with blue eyes appearing from a puff of smoke nearly as tall aas the hallway.

"What? When did you?" The wolf lunged latching onto the arm holding the sword.

"Good job Yasutake. Now keep him still." The wolf maneuvered himself so that Kisames back was towards the trio making Kisame turn his head to try to keep an eye on them. Naruto had been trying to summon chakra.

"Naruto you will no longer be able to summon chakra until it replenishes it's self. My sword is special it eats the chakra of its' victims." He laughed before punching Yasutake in the nose who had clamped down on his arm harder. "You mangy mutt, let me go."

Shiori crossed her arms in front of her chest before swinging them out sending shadows launching at the hampered ninja. They slowly wrapped around his free arm making him unable to use it as they wrapped themselves around his body restricting any movement. Yasutake released the other arm as the shadows wrapped around that one as well before moving to stand behind Shiori.

"Is there anything else you need assistance with Shiori?" The blue eyes looked down onto the top of the girls shaking head.

"No I think we're good."The wolf nodded before disappearing. "Naruto, you should go and try to find Jiraya. You aren't able to use any chakra and they are after you." He clenched his fists before turning around to leave.

"As so you are the shadow wielder. We just received information about you. Our informant wasn't very keen on you. Seems as if he had a grudge." He looked over to his partner who was easily blocking Sasukes taijutsu. "Hey Itachi, seems as if we hit the mother load today. The ten tails has appeared." Itachi glanced over at his partner narrowing his eyes in contempt.

"You let yourself get caught? How pathetic." Kisame shrugged before disappearing and reappearing next to the Uchiha.

"You're going to pay for that wolf bite you brat." He swung his sword only for it to get caught within an orange toads grasp.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto looked up from the floorboards as Hoshi looked around confused. "We're saved! We're saved, we're saved, we're saved."

'Everything's happening so fast.' He held his head in his hands trying to calm his eyes and get rid of his growing headache. 'I knew I shouldn't have become a ninja.'

"You two don't know me very well." Jiraya had a woman in a skimpy purple dress slung over his shoulder before he set her down leaning her against a wall. "Jiraya the man, is better at winning girl rather than being seduced by one. I wouldn't let a woman seduce me with her beauty." He looked around noticing who else was there before he continued. "When you become great like me, woman with go crazy over your own beauty." Shiori smacked herself in the forehead before dragging her hand down her face as Hoshi looked at him as if he had just grown two heads as Naruto looked at his mentor beaming.

Naruto pointed a finger at his sensei while shouting. "Yeah right pervy sage! You were excited by a single wink from that woman!"

"You gotta be kidding me." Hoshi ran a hand down his face.

"Naruto, I told you not to call me that in front of people. Why who's this little cutie?" He looked at Shiori who glared back.

"Shiori Yatsuki, the person who will beat you senseless in a few moments." She huffed before turning her back on the old sage.

"We were told to bring you this." He gave the scroll to Jiraya who placed it in a pocket.

"I'll look at it when I'm done here." He never took his gaze of the two in the cloaks before him

"These guys aren't chumps pervy sage." Jiraya bopped him on the head with a frustrated expression.

"I told you not to call me that!" Naruto looked at him shrinking away from his teacher as Kisame laughed from where he stood.

"He is the great Jiraya who was deemed on of the legendary sannin after all." Kisame laughed some more. "Even if you really love women, we knew we couldn't hold you off that easily." Jiraya stared at Itachi.

"You're a disgrace to all men, using that eye to hypnotize a woman to lure me away from Naruto." His eyes hardened as he spoke. "So you're after Naruto after all." All the gennin turned to look at the blonde.

"W-what?" Naruto looked at the men with wide, frightened eyes.

"No wonder Kakashi knew." Itachi shifted his eyes to look back at the sannin standing a few meters away. "I now see, you were the source. It is an urgent order by our organization, Akatsuki, to take Naruto with us. And while we're here we might as well take the ten tails as well." Shiori stiffened as Hoshi raised a kunai protectively while Jiraya looked at the girl in shock. "Yes her, she holds the legendary, Ten tails which is thought by most to not exist." Shiori glared at the men her lip curled in an inaudible snarl as Naruto stood still in shock and a bit of fear.

A cloud of smoke covered the toad as he disappeared back to his home leaving the ninja to fight. "I can't hand Naruto over to you, or the ten-tails." Shiori turned on the sage with a glint of anger in her blue eyes.

"Hey, I have a name you know. Shi-or-ri! Shiori! It's not that hard to say. Jeez" She turned her back on him with a huff as he shook his head.

"We'll see about that."

Jiraya straitened. "Very well, then I will get rid of you two here."

"Don't interfere." Sasuke stood up behind his brother swaying as he tried to find his balance. "The one who's going to kill him, is me." He finally found his balance looking up at the ex anbu before him as he closed his eyes before reopening activating his sharingan.

"I have no interest in you right now." Sasuke clenched his fist rushing towards Itachi.

"Shut up!" Itachi brought his leg up and kicked Sasuke right in the chest sending him flying down the hall and into the wall behind him. He fell to the ground back still against the wall sliding to the side slowly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran forward causing his teammate to look up angrily.

"Naruto, I told you not to interfere." Naruto stopped running instead grinding his teeth as his friend stood back up using the wall as support. "I told you before, I've lived until now, just for this moment. The moment where I will finally kill you and avenge our clan!" He looked up his bloodline trait newly activated. He rushed forward yelling and his punch was easily blocked as well as the others and Itachi sent him flying once more into the wall.

"Sasuke has some issues with losing doesn't he?" Hoshi nodded beside his friend trying not to smile while a gennin was being used as a punching bag.

"Although, he always had. It's going to get him killed one day I tell ya." It was Shioris turn to nod.

"Both of you shut up." Naruto glanced over and the two widened their eyes in shock at the tone his voice held.

"I'm not through yet." Sasuke tilted his head up his body shaking.

'He can't make seals anymore, what is he planning on doing?' Shiori looked at the boy in confusion.

"Very well." Jiraya made a move to head forward but was blocked by Kisames' chakra eating sword and a smug look from the blue man.

"You heard him, this a battle between the two of them. No one else may interfere." Itachi was slowly walking over to his brother. Sasuke stood up shouting at his brother to hurry before getting hit by a powerful punch to the stomach. He doubled over blood flowing from his mouth as Itachi kept attacking him as if he was a doll that was made to be broken and Sasuke fell to the ground.

"You're not going easy on him." Kisame watched amusement dancing in his bright eyes. Jiraya, Shiori, and Hoshi watched with hard faces not moving as Naruto got even angrier by the second. Itachi bent down, hauling his brother up by the collar of his shirt pressing him against the wall and shifting his hand so he was now holding the young boy by his throat.

Itachi spoke softly to his brother his voice barely making his way over to the other ninja but the words were long gone by then. Suddenly Sasuke stiffened his eyes widening in fear before his screams raced down the halls wild and full of pain. "Cruel as usual. He's using Tuskuyomi on his little brother." The screams abruptly stopped and his head fell forward over Itachis' hand.

"Cut it out already you bastard." Naruto was stiff as stone before he launched himself down the hall Kisame racing after him.

"Naruto no!" Shiori got ready to bolt after her friend but a hand on her shoulder made her stop. Jiraya shook his head before quickly performing seals his hands slamming onto the ground. The entire hallway was encased in something pink and slimy. Naruto and Kisame had stopped and Naruto looked around before asking what had happened.

"Frog mouth trap." Sasuke was sucked in the wall forcing Itachi to let go before he turned slightly at Kisames' yells and swears. His beloved sword was now stuck to the ground and the pink that covered the floor was starting to cover his feet. "You're out of luck Itachi, Kisame. You're inside my stomach now. I summoned the esophagus of a giant frog from the mountains' rock in."

Hoshi looked around making a face. "Eww, oh man this is disgusting." He bounced up and down switching feet whenever he landed not wanting to touch it before Shiori sent out her shadow making it form a hard sheet to stand on.

"You two are wanted criminals anyway, so I'll turn you into food for this rock frog." He grinned and Naruto started moving around. "Naruto, you stand still. Don't worry, this is my technique."

Itachi shifted his cloak swaying around his ankles. "Kisame, come." Kisame tore the pink flesh that had wrapped around his feet and tugged on his sword hard yanking it free before running in the direction Itachi was headed Jiraya shouting at them. He pressed his hands down into the esophagus sending a wall of flesh headed towards the Akatsuki members. Kisame hacked at the meat a few times before running once more. An explosion was heard from where Jiraya and the gennin stood as the floor shook from the force.

"What just happened?" Shiori watched as Jiraya raced down the hallway following him quickly with the others to see a whole in the wall where the flesh had covered the window the edges were burnt and some black flames remained in some spots. Itachi and Kisame were nowhere in sight.

"What's this fire?" Naruto leaned in closer and closer. "It looks black."

"Don't go near it!" Naruto jumped at Jirayas' loud warning before looking back at the three. Shiori was shaking her head ad Hoshi laughed.

"You don't just go up to an unknown jutsu and get extremely close Naruto. That's really stupid." Hoshi laughed some more as Naruto gave Shiori a look.

"You act just like Sasuke sometimes, it's so annoying!" He pointed at her while making a face and the black haired ninja gagged causing Hoshi to double over as he struggled to get air into his lungs. "What are you doing pervy sage?" Jiraya had pulled out a scroll spreading it on the ground writing a seal on the surface. The symbol glowed as the black fire disappeared being sealed within the scroll.

"This should do for now." He tucked the scroll into a pocket before remembering the scroll Hoshi had given him and taking it out and unrolling it, reading it quickly. "Shiori is it?" Said ninja nodded looking up at him. "Iruka wanted to inform me of the new found Ten tails and the Akatsuki finding out. Apparently he wants you to come with me and Naruto for a little while as we search for the new Hokage." Shiori blinked a couple times before responding.

"Oh, um, okay I guess. What about Hoshi?" She pointed to her teammate who stood beside her and Jiraya glanced over.

"He'll be heading back to Konoha to help rebuild and to go on missions. We shouldn't be too long." He released Sasuke from the wall and Naruto rushed over to catch him as Jiraya stamped a foot down and the flesh started to disappear. Naruto bent down leaning Sasuke against the wall.

Shiori sighed softly. 'I have a feeling this won't be fun.' She looked at her friend before back at the sage nodding. "Alright."


	22. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had a lot going on with college The Big Eastern Exposition (I own a booth which I work at on weekends) Family illness, a funeral and My boyfriend had been in the hospital so there hasn't been a lot of time for writing. I am working on the next chapter when I'm able and I hope you don't mind the wait too much I'll TRY to make this chapter long for you guys to make up with it. I hope you all still stick with the story. And thank you everyone who has favorited, subscribed, and commented on it. It means so much. ^_^


	23. Chapter 22

"Kyaa!" A blur shot through the window hitting Jiraya in the head and knocking him over, Shiori held on to Hoshi for dear life trying not to fall onto the ground as Hoshi himself was laughing along with her. Naruto on the other hand had started yelling at the ninja dressed in green. "I had been watching through the refection through my headband and couldn't really see who you were." Shiori tried to stand upright failing miserably as she fell into another fit of giggles.

"Oh Gai, thank you so much. That made my day." She covered her mouth with a hand as she tried to control herself.

"Is that supposed to be an apology!" Jiraya sat up rubbing his head irritability. Gai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Forget about it for now. I need you to take Sasuke to a medical squad." Gai nodded enthusiastically. "Oh and bring the shaggy haired kid with you. I don't need to have any more kids with me." Shiori pouted giving Hoshi a look.

"Yes sir." Gai lifted Sasuke onto his back.

"Be careful with him. His arm and ribs are broken, and he took a psychological attack from an eye jutsu and has been knocked unconscious." Gai looked at the boy over his shoulder with a stoney expression.

"Pervy sage, is he going to be okay?" Naruto stood by his mentor looking at his friend.

"It seems as if he's taken heavy psychological damage." Naruto started shaking in anger as he spoke to Jiraya as Shiori sighed softly mulling over what she's going to be doing with Jiraya and Naruto. "Gai you two should be on your way. We have some training to do as well as a Hokage to find." Gai gave the three a thumbs up before bounding off Hoshi looking back apologetically before following him through the broken window.

"So now what?"

"They're going to pay for hurting Sasuke. I will find them and beat them up this time. They want me right? Then I'll go to them."

"Even if you go to them, you're only going to get killed. Shiori would have a better chance than you. Their level and yours are too different." Naruto turned to face him, eyes wide. "I barely managed to keep them off you back there, yet Shiori managed to keep one still for a few minutes even though he held a chakra eating sword." Naruto and Jiraya cast the black haired ninja a look at she shifted uncomfortably.

'Did Jiraya really have that much trouble?' Shiori furrowed her brow as Naruto fully turned to face the white haired man.

"Are you suggesting that we run and hide?" He clenched a fist tightly his knuckles turning white. "Do you want me to shiver in fear everyday?"

"Naruto, shut up for a while." Naruto stiffened standing straight once more before turning his head looking down at the floor. "You're too weak." The blonde grimaced still not raising his head. "And that's why you're with me." The three left the building as Shiori sighed silently thinking.

'I wonder what they want the nine and ten tails for.' Naruto stopped suddenly causing Shiori to walk into him as he looked up at the Sannin.

"Hey pervy sage? Why did they come after me?" Shiori tilted her head as she looked back and forth between the two.

'Seems as if he beat me to it.'

"You know why, right pervy sage?" A gentle breeze floated by causing Jirayas' and Shioris' hair to dance around them. Jiraya turned his hair now partially hiding his face and he grinned.

"They weren't really after you. More like what's inside you." Naruto placed a hand on his stomach looking down.

"What is this thing anyway?" Shioris' mouth fell open in shock.

"You gotta be kidding me Naruto." A hand slid down her face as she sighed once more and she realized how many times she had sighed in the past few days.

"This guy is the monster that attacked Konoha right? That's why everyone fears it and hates me." His whisper was almost lost in the wind. "So why do they want it so badly?"

"I'm not exactly sure what they're planning to do with the nine or ten tails." He glanced over at the kunoichi among them still trying to process that the ten tails was real and no longer a myth. " But as long as it is sealed within you... Maybe they wish to control it's power. It may be cruel that they are after you both, but that's fate. Still, I'll protect you both, don't worry." Shiori snorted softly crossing her arms and folding her hands within her long sleeves.

"I don't need protecting. I saw how shocked you were when you told Naruto that you had trouble holding them back while I was able to keep Kisame from attacking. I should be fine." Jiraya rolled his eyes.

"Either way."

Naruto looked up with a smile on his face. "Then I need to be stronger! Shiori, someday I'll surpass you." Shiori rolled her cerulean orbs with a grin.

"We'll see Naruto, we'll see." She started walking once more chuckling softly. "Now, are we going to find Tsunade or not?" Jiraya smiled at them both before quickly taking the lead Naruto at his friends' side.

It had been hours since they started walking again. Shiori cracked her neck and paused a second to crack her back before continuing. Naruto walked beside her silently, his chatter had ended a half hour ago, shifting the straps of his pack. Jiraya looked back at them both. "What is is?"

"Is that really pretty woman you want to interview that Tsunade person?" Naruto looked up watching him as Shiori opened and closed her fan with a flick of her wrist out of boredom.

"You're pretty sharp, kid. What about it?"

"She's one of the sannin, like you right?"

"So? What about it?"

"How old is she?"

"Same as me." Jiraya smiled at them before looking straight once more.

Naruto made a face as Shiori looked up at Jiraya realization hitting her. "Then isn't she really old?" Shiori chuckled hiding her face behind her fan as Narutos face blanched. Jiraya bristled ignoring the comment and kept walking with the two behind him.

"So what kind of person is she?" Shiori broke the silence a little while later.

"Interested?" Jiraya looked forward as Naruto nodded before realizing he couldn't be seen.

"Why else would I be asking, Jiraya?" She tilted her head as she waited for his answer.

"That's a good point. Well let's see, in one word, she's unpleasant. Also she likes to gamble a lot and she's well known in various countries."

"Then we'll be able to find her easily if she's famous!" Naruto pumped a fist in the air as Jiraya laughed.

"It's true she's famous, since she's the legendary sucker." Naruto faltered a quick second.

"Is she really that bad?"

"Yup, but even if she's legendary it doesn't mean we'll be able to find her easily. She doesn't like aging so she has probably changed her appearance with some technique. Even though she's in her fifties, she likes to look twenty or so." Shiori and Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes. "And according to rumors, she changes her appearance to make it seem is if she's in her teens, twenties, thirties, or forties depending on the situation and to hide from moneylenders."

"What? That's horrible." Shiori shook her head.

"What's up with that?" The blonde shifted his grip on his pack once more.

"Tsunade has liked to gamble ever since she was young. But unfortunately, her skills and luck are practically nonexistent."

"That's hilarious!" Shiori shook her head still walking forward. "How long do you think it will take us to find her?"

Jiraya stroked his chin in thought. "No idea, we'll stop at the next town over and start asking villagers if they've seen her around."

"Pervy sage,when do I get to learn that new jutsu you promised to teach me?" Naruto whined looking up at his sensei through slitted eyes. Shiori looked over interested.

"I'll teach you both soon enough, first lets get to a town and start our search for Lady Tsunade."

"You'll teach me too?" The young kunoichi pushed her hair out of her face tucking it behind her ears.

"Why not? You're traveling with us aren't you?" Shiori turned to him smiling.

"Thanks Frogman!" Jiraya glared at her grumbling to himself as they trio continued walking coming up to a cliff that overlooked a village below. Stalls were set up everywhere as people walked around laughing and talking loudly.

"This is where we will start our search for the new Hokage."

"Yes!" Shiori punched the air excitedly.

"A festival must be going on!" Shiori and Naruto looked at each other excitedly walking through the village entrance, their sensei following behind them smiling as he glanced at the buildings. "Wow, I've never been to a place like this before." Naruto looked around taking everything in as Shiori eyed some strawberry daifuku she spotted at a corner stall.

"Playing is important too, which is why we'll be staying here for the duration of the festival allowing us to rest and to train."

All right! Now you're talking Pervy Hermit!" Naruto dug through his backpack pulling out a green, frog shaped wallet that looked like it was about to burst.

"Oh ho! You're pretty rich Naruto!" Jiraya looked at the wallet excitement showing in his eyes.

"I'm not a millionaire but I have some money. I've been saving up little by little from the money I get from missions." Suddenly Jiraya snatched the wallet out of Narutos' hands.

"Hold on there Naruto. I'm going to keep your wallet." He pulled out some bills holding the frog away from the young ninja and thrust the bills into his hand. "I'm giving you this much to spend." Naruto looked up at him dismayed.

"What?"

"Don't 'what?' me! Don't you know the three taboos of a ninja?" Shiori rolled her eyes a shadow snatching Narutos wallet back before depositing it in her open hand as Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah you mean everything that you do Pervy Sage? Keep the company of beautiful women, drink and gamble?" Said sage rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly starting to speak. "Thought so. I'll hold onto it since I have a feeling you'd spend it. I won't and that way Naruto won't spend it all and end up with no money after he's tried so hard to earn it." She rolled her eyes at the sanin before her. "How can you call yourself a ninja? Keep this up and your new nickname will be thief." She walked away headed to the daifuku stand she had seen earlier and happily ordered a couple Naruto catching up to her shortly after.

"I've never been to a festival before." Naruto said softly as he put a mask on his face turning to look at her. "What do you think? Like it?" He posed for her to see causing his friend to laugh slightly.

"Perfect! You haven't? I haven't been to a festival since I was really young." She walked to the next stall over looking at a silk kimono as Naruto purchased the mask and tripped over a rock he couldn't see as he walked up beside her. "Careful kiddo, maybe you shouldn't walk while wearing it. You're clumsy enough as it is." She shook her head as he chuckled looking at the kimono hanging before them as the girl fingered the fabric.

"That's really pretty." Shiori nodded softly causing the robins egg blue to shine silver.

"Oh!" She picked up the sleeve holding it before her tilting it to catch the light. It was more gorgeous than she thought. Pale pink and white sakura blossoms were clustered together on the sleeves and near the bottom a couple petals scattered across the blue fabric and the obi was a pale lavender. "I'll be right back." She carefully took down the kimono and grabbed a small black bag as she made her way to the sales woman sitting a little ways away. "Can I buy these please?"

"Of course, it will look stunning on you! Here come this way and you can put it on." The old woman moved quickly for her age and led her to a small enclosed area for her to change her clothes. She slid the kimono on carefully making sure that it didn't touch the ground after placing her clothes in her bag. A small mirror was hung on one o the walls and Shiori put her hair up into a bun; to her dismay a few tendrils kept slipping out to hang around her face. With a sigh she pushed aside the curtain and stepped looking at Naruto sheepishly.

"Wow, Shiori. Too bad Gaara isn't here." He winked at her smiling brightly as a blush spread across her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Nii-san why must you be so mean." He laughed happily causing her to look up at him and he quickly took a picture of her. "What was that for?"

"Well so I can remember my sister like this. And so I can tease Gaara of course. He'll be jealous that I was here and not him." A thoughtful expression crossed over his face as he looked at her. "Oh no, we'll be seeing that pervert later." Shiori paled slightly as they left the stall to explore some more.

At the end of the row was a game to catch koi fish and Shiori smiled excitedly as she grabbed Narutos arm and pointed. "You don't mind if I stop here right?" Naruto cast a glare at some men who looked at her with a weird glint in their eyes before turning down to her and shaking his head.

"Of course not sister. I bet I'll catch one before you." Shiori smirked up at him.

"You're on."

The two knelt before the long shallow bin of water watching the fish swim about as they looked for their catch holding rice paper paddles. Most were a bright orange or gold, the other white with flecks of yellow but one caught Shioris eye. It was black with gold scales a long tail flowing out behind it. She dipped her paddle in quickly and scooped the fish out of the water laughing happily as a few droplets hit her. Naruto sat pouting, his broken paddle in his hand.

"This game is rigged!" He looked at her as she was handed her fish and sighed. "Come on lets do something else." She shrugged as she stood and they began to make their way down the other aisle.

"Mommy! Miharu threw my fish on the ground and stepped on him!" She clung to her mothers leg sobbing as her older brother looked at her scowling. The mother sighed counting the few coins she had.

"I'm sorry dear, but I don't have enough money to get you a new one. We'll try again next year alright?" The brother moved slightly and Shiori could see the burst bag lying in a puddle of water the pure white fish broken on part of it's bag. She bristled softly as she walked over Naruto trying to catch her.

"Hi there." Shiori was standing next to the young girl her fish hidden behind her.

"H-hi."

"My name's Shiori, I was wondering if you could look after this fish for me. You see in a few days I'll be going on an important job and I won't be able to care for her. Would you like to?" The young girl looked up at her excitedly before looking at her mother who nodded smiling.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" She hugged Shiori around her waist before carefully taking the fish. "I'll take very good care of her I promise!" The raven haired ninja smiled down at her before turning to her brother.

"This fish is going to be very well protected, so please, don't try to hurt this one." She gave one last smile before walking away with Naruto who shook hid head.

"You are very strange Shiori-chan."

"Why thank you."


End file.
